


you're gonna catch if I fall (down, down, down)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hilda and Dorothea are bi disasters who got themselves into this and can't get out of it, first chapter is pre-time skip and second is post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Dorte is a horse, dear brother. A horse. She talks to him more than she talks to me!Hilda paused in her writing, looking over what she had written with a frown.“I’m competing with a horse.” She groaned to herself. “And losing!”orHilda is in love with Marianne. Dorothea is in love with Ingrid. It was honestly working out better before they decided they could help each other.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Holst Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 32
Kudos: 417





	1. Chapter 1

Hilda’s fingers drummed against her desk. Though the rest of her room looked completely lived in her desk was devoid of the various knickknacks and craftwork spread elsewhere; of all things she had she tried hard not to use it. Desks meant work. Work like her weekly letter to her brother that she had yet to compose.

She made a face at the paper below her, wishing she could have someone else draft her letters but these tended to be personal and Hilda would foist off a lot of things to other people but a personal letter wasn’t one of them.

Maybe she could just foist her brother off on someone instead. That seemed easier.

She sighed, far too overdramatic for what it was, and got to work on composing it.

_Dear Holst,_

_Ugh I can’t believe you’re making me write you, I have things to do you know? Well, the professor doesn’t seem to know, they keep making me do axe training and I chip my nails. Those are hard work to maintain! Look, I know you wanted me to keep you up to date on everything going on but writing weekly is a chore. But I could somehow find it in me to do it if you sent along some of our cooks pastries. The last batch didn’t last very long, I shared them with Marianne during the last time I talked her into having tea with me._

_I haven’t been able to since though, and I’ve even used my best pout! She said she didn’t want people to get the wrong idea and it was best not to associate with her but I just want to have tea with her. The pastries made her smile at least so I’m hoping another batch could tempt her into it. Maybe I’ll even get her to let me paint her nails someday though I think she might ruin it with the way she bites them. It’d still be nice if I could just get her to do something_ _with me._

_Last week I asked her to show me how to braid my hair the way she did because it looks so good on her, she just muttered something about how she learned it so that Dorte could look nice. Dorte is a horse, dear brother. A horse. She talks to him more than she talks to me!_

Hilda paused in her writing, looking over what she had written with a frown.

“I’m competing with a horse.” She groaned to herself. “And losing!” She crossed her arms with a pout that no one was around to see and leaned back in her chair, pushing it up so it was only balancing on two legs. “As if Holst could help me.” She huffed. Her brother was, after all, single and far too busy fighting in Fodlan’s Locket. Though not so busy he couldn’t still harass his little sister with messages to keep up with her antics apparently.

A knock on her door drew her attention and made her nearly fall off her chair with a yelp as it crashed back down onto the floor. “Come in!” She yelled, trying not to let too much of her irritation get out in her own.

Her door creaked open and Hilda made a mental note to find someone who could oil that for her and then blinked in surprise to see Dorothea standing there.

“Hey Dorothea,” She caught herself quickly and grinned. “What can I do for you?”

“You say that like you’d actually do it yourself if I asked.” Dorothea teased back good-naturedly and Hilda just shrugged. She shut the door behind her as she walked in and without needing to ask stole the second seat that Hilda had commandeered from the Dining Hall. Caspar had been the sweetheart who had carried it for her though. “Listen,” Dorothea said as she sat down. “I do need something.”

“Oh?” Hilda tilted her head, her curiosity undeniable.

Dorothea looked slightly abashed to say whatever it was she had to but continued on with a sigh. “I think we’re in the same predicament.” Her eyes casually swept the room as she talked, not landing on anything specifically but Hilda felt like she was being analyzed.

“Looking far too cute and good for battle?” Hilda flipped her hair back with a wink. “That much was always obvious.”

Dorothea laughed and relaxed just a little, making Hilda feel proud of herself, “Well that and…” She inched in a little. “Struggling to get someone’s attention who just won’t take us seriously.”

Hilda’s eyebrows rose at that but she refused to take any of the bait, “What do you mean?” She asked in a tone that most people bought as her clueless one.

There was no such luck with Dorothea who had clearly had enough experience putting on her own masks, whether in the opera or learned elsewhere though Hilda didn’t know, and just leaned over to tap the letter Hilda had been writing, “I notice that none of the rest of us have made an appearance in your talks of Academy life.” Dorothea commented, far too innocently.

“It’s not done yet.” Hilda deflected. Dorothea stared at her blankly like she was waiting for Hilda to catch onto something. Hilda mentally backtracked in their conversation until she did. “Oh!” She grinned slyly. “So you’ve been writing about someone too?”

She regretted using that wording specifically when Dorothea’s eyes flashed for a second with sadness. “I wouldn’t put it quite like that, hard to have someone to write to when you’ve got no family, but yes.”

If the conversation hadn’t been so interesting at that moment Hilda might have offered up Holst as a brother to Dorothea and killed two birds with one stone but she let it slide and made a mental note to offer it later.

“Oh who is it? No let me guess.” Hilda hummed and rested a hand on her cheek in thought. “Petra? She certainly might have missed it if you were trying to catch her attention with word play.”

“Oh no, with Petra I’d be blunt and that would be that. It’d be far easier. And let’s just say they have a few things in common with your dear Marianne.”

Hilda refused to squirm with glee at Marianne being referred to as hers in anyway. “Something in common…” She said, mostly to herself. “Horses?” She guessed and was pleased to see that Dorothea had bounced back out of her melancholy enough to sigh as dramatically as she had earlier.

“Is it possible to be jealous of a horse?”

“Yes.” Hilda agreed, far too quickly. “So, horses…it’s not Ferdinand is it?” She didn’t mean it seriously, saying it just to see Dorothea’s nose wrinkle. “Oh! Lorenz!” She continued with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“Hilda…” Dorothea’s eyes narrowed, all amusement wiped clean.

“Just kidding.” Hilda grinned, “I doubt it’s Sylvain, he’d definitely take that kind of hint. So that leaves…” Hilda mentally thought back to everyone else she’d seen around the stables and nearly hit herself in the head as she thought about it, the answer seemed so clear now, “Ingrid?” If her calculations hadn’t confirmed it the redness on Dorothea’s cheeks certainly did. She leaned back, feeling smug. “I think you’ve come to the right place.”

Dorothea’s eyes flickered back to Hilda’s letter. “Have I?” She said drily.

“Okay, okay, so I’m a little stuck with Marianne. But I can help you with Ingrid!”

“And I think I can help you with Marianne in return.” Dorothea promised and stuck out her hand for Hilda to shake. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Hilda took Dorothea’s hand. “Now help me think of something else to tell my brother, I was about to start talking about the way Marianne holds a teacup.”

“Oh dear. You really did need my help.”

On second thought maybe Hilda could find someone to write personal letters for her after all.

* * *

The stables smelt and there was no discreet way for Hilda to press her wrist where she had peppered her perfume this morning to her nose. Despite that she had found herself there several times more than usual, and without even the professor ordering her to help someone with the horses, she would never get used to the smell.

Dorothea didn’t look thrilled by it either but Marianne and Ingrid didn’t appear to notice it at all. Their entire focus was just on the horses, they hadn’t looked up when the two of them had come around the corner to perch on the crates near the edges of the stables.

“So,” Hilda said, loud enough for Dorothea to hear her but quiet enough that Marianne and Ingrid couldn’t. “What does Ingrid like? Aside from horses of course. Maybe you should just convince the professor to set the two of you up with taking care of the stables together and then tell her how much you like them.”

“You’ve already tried that with Marianne haven’t you?” Dorothea asked, perceptive as always.

“Yes.” Hilda sulked. “Marianne wasn’t even listening to me.”

“That seems to be a problem.” Dorothea agreed. “Ingrid at least listens…she also just thinks I’m not serious about any compliment I give her.”

“Or about saying yes to her accidental proposal?” Hilda teased with a wide grin. “You should have just told her she couldn’t take it back now, it might have started an incident between the Empire and the Kingdom.”

“I hardly want to trap her into it.” Dorothea said and then paused. “Would that have worked?”

“Nah.” Hilda rested her chin in her hands, elbows on her knees. “Ingrid knows like all the Kingdom laws by heart, she’d figure it out.”

Hilda watched idly as Marianne brushed Dorte for what had to be the thousandth time that day alone. She’d have killed for a fraction of that attention.

“Hey.” Dorothea snapped her fingers in front of Hilda’s face, “I’m surprised she hasn’t noticed that staring.”

“I know!” Hilda bemoaned. “And I look so cute.”

Dorothea patted her shoulder in camaraderie. “You do. We both do. We should be noticed!”

“Hilda. Dorothea.” Lorenz voice was dry as he stood in front of them with his hands on his hips.

“Not by you.” Dorothea said immediately.

Lorenz looked caught off guard, he probably hadn’t heard what Dorothea had said before. He cleared his throat, “What has brought you to the stables?”

“I must admit, I am curious as well.” Ferdinand had sauntered over at one point, standing next to Lorenz. “I have seen both of you quite a bit here recently, has something changed? Do you wish to learn how to ride?”

Dorothea exchanged a glance with Hilda.

“Oh we just like the view.” Dorothea eventually said, her voice even.

That just made Lorenz and Ferdinand start in surprise.

“It’s me right? I’m the view.” Sylvain slung an arm over Hilda’s shoulder, popping up seemingly out of nowhere once he heard the perfect opening.

“Oh Sylvain,” Hilda cooed, “You’re nice to look at I’ll admit, I’d like it even better if you’d all move a little over to the left where the sun’s better.”

Ferdinand frowned. “But that would put us in front of the sun; you would hardly be able to see us properly with the shadow.”

“Now you get it.” Dorothea replied drily.

The commotion must have gotten louder as finally Marianne and Ingrid looked up from their chores to where everyone was. Marianne’s gaze nervously flickered from person to person until it landed on Hilda, she gave a shaky smile and raised her hand slightly in a wave and then turning away quickly before Hilda could even wave back. Still, it had been a genuine smile and Hilda’s heart pounded a little at it.

Ingrid took one look at the scene and began walking over, her gaze solely fixed on the boys. She stopped, scowling at the three of them and placing herself between them and Dorothea and Hilda. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing!” Sylvain said, pulling away from Hilda to hold up his hands. Lorenz and Ferdinand took their own small steps back, enough that it wouldn’t hurt their pride but certainly not about to cross Ingrid.

“I believe we all have work to do.” Ingrid said pointedly. It spoke of her commanding tone that with only mild grumbling all three shuffled off to attend to their own horses.

“My hero.” Dorothea fluttered her eyelashes in a way Hilda almost envied.

“Um, I’m here too.” Hilda said but was ignored.

“I have to repay you Ingrid.” Dorothea said, standing up to rest a hand on Ingrid’s bicep. Hilda took gleeful note on how Ingrid’s eyes trailed down to look at Dorothea’s hand before snapping back up to look at Dorothea, her face growing red. “How do you feel about tea? Or dinner? Or-” Hilda kicked her lightly to make Dorothea stop.

“I-” Where before Ingrid seemed unstoppable suddenly she’d come to a screeching halt. “I, um, need to get back to my own work.” Her gaze once more fell to Dorothea’s hand which hadn’t moved. “I’ll see you later Dorothea.”

“Bye Ingrid.” Hilda said loudly, making Ingrid jump and bow to both of them. Dorothea shot a glare at her once Ingrid had turned around and Hilda smiled smugly. “At least we know she likes you.”

Dorothea’s glare softened as she blinked. “You think?”

Hilda rolled her eyes. “After that? I do. You just came on to strong.”

Dorothea hummed in thought. “And you,” She said, pointing one finger at Hilda, “Aren’t coming on strong enough.”

Hilda made a noise of indignation, “I don’t want to spook Marianne.”

“Please,” It was Dorothea’s turn to roll her eyes, “She may love horses but she isn’t one.” With that Dorothea pulled her up and then began pushing her towards Marianne despite Hilda’s protests.

She stopped short of actually shoving Hilda into Marianne and took several steps back with a jaunty wave at Marianne who was staring at them both in confusion.

“Hilda?” Marianne asked, her voice as soft as it ever was.

“Marianne!” Hilda said, wincing mentally at how loud and panicky she sounded. “You’re looking well.” That sounded worse. “I mean, um,” She looked around, reeling for a topic. “How’s Dorte?” She settled on and instantly regretted it.

Marianne’s eyes lit up just a little, more life in them than usual, and she became just a little more animated. “He’s doing good,” She patted the horse in question with fondness, “His stomach is much better today.” She sighed, “He had such an ache yesterday, I was worried.”

“Oh.” Hilda said. “Good for Dorte.” From the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw Dorothea drop her face into her palm in frustration. “Listen…” Hilda gathered her courage. “I was thinking of going to town. I need some new supplies for my hairclips, I can hardly look this good without any help,” She flipped her hair in a way she knew caught people’s attention in the past, “I was wondering if you’d like to come with me. We could get dinner afterwards.”

Marianne shrunk in on herself and Hilda’s shoulders fell. She knew the answer that was coming. “Th-that’s okay, Hilda. I’d rather stay here.”

“Oh, well, I could meet up with you later.” Hilda scrambled to come up with something, “The food here isn’t _so_ bad, I wouldn’t mind eating with you.”

Marianne was shaking her head however. “I hope you find what you need in town.” She said, her voice quiet again, “I-I think your hair looks nice.”

Blushing wasn’t something Hilda did often but her face felt warm from the compliment. “Thanks Marianne,” She said sincerely, “If you change your mind come find me.” She tried for a bright smile but was certain she fell short and turned to walk away.

Dorothea patted her on her shoulder once she got in range. “Don’t worry Hilda, some shopping will pick us both up and I could use a dinner away from the monastery.” She bumped Hilda’s hip with her own. “We’ll work on it.” She said under her breath to Hilda, sliding her arm through Hilda’s.

At least it was nice that Hilda hadn’t crashed out today all by herself.

She was still feeling morose enough however that she missed the way both Marianne and Ingrid’s eyes followed the two of them as they left the stables.

* * *

_Dear Holst,_

_I noticed there’s no pastries dear brother, I’m feeling a little unloved. One of our classmates, Mercedes, was nice enough to bake me some of hers but even with them I couldn’t coax Marianne out of the cathedral. If she isn’t at the stables or in her room she’s there praying. You think if I prayed enough to the goddess I could get her to notice me?_

_Dorothea thinks that idea is terrible but at this point I’m desperate. Oh, I guess I should tell you about Dorothea. She has her own problems that I’m helping her out with as she tries to help me with mine. It’s been nice having someone who gets it at least. And understands the importance of letting your nails dry before you go into battle._

_Sorry this is so short but I finally convinced the Professor to let me team up with Marianne again at the stables and I have to go do that._

_Love,_

_Hilda_

_P.S. Can you write me some slips to get me out of class? The Professor says I need them signed by an adult. It’s just so much work!_

* * *

Hilda dropped the letter off in the post as she scurried over to the stables, practically skipping as she did. Unfortunately that meant she wasn’t paying as much attention as she should have and ran smack into Dorothea.

“Ow,” Hilda grumbled from the ground, rubbing her hip where she had hit it.

“Sorry Hilda.” Dorothea said with her own wince, standing up and offering Hilda a hand.

At that time Ingrid walked by and Dorothea jerked, yanking a little too hard on Hilda and accidentally pulling her in to rest against Dorothea.

“Ingrid!” Dorothea’s voice was a melodious as always but far less enjoyable when she had let go of Hilda so fast her hand smacked Hilda in the face.

Ingrid looked between the two of them, saying nothing for a moment. Hilda was still muttering a little under her breath and swayed on her feet, so she rested a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder to catch her balance.

“Did you need something?” Dorothea asked, like Hilda wasn’t looking slightly faint next to her.

“I was just coming to see you.” Ingrid said and Dorothea brightened.

“Oh?” She took a step forward, leaving Hilda to windmill her arms without a support. “What did you need? A lunch companion, perhaps?”

Ingrid’s back got a little straighter and Hilda snickered at her while trying not to make it obvious. “The Professor wanted to talk to you, I just came from visiting them.”

“Oh.” Dorothea didn’t bother to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Hilda grimaced in sympathy; she had also been hopeful that had meant Ingrid had come to her senses. “Well,” Dorothea bounced back, “I don’t suppose you’d care to be my lunch companion afterwards?”

“Drop the lunch.” Hilda muttered only loud enough for Dorothea to hear. “Ask her something else.” She flashed Ingrid a grin and ducked out, close enough to eavesdrop and sneak a peek but far enough that it just seemed like she was idly waiting for a friend.

“I hadn’t realized you and Hilda were so close.” Ingrid said, she maintained the cool air about herself but there was something off that Hilda couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“Oh you know me,” Dorothea waved off Ingrid’s comment. “I just like to make sure all my girls in the monastery are doing okay. Speaking of,” Dorothea’s voice softened from the false nonchalance she put on to a more genuine tone. “Thank you for getting Bernadetta out of her room the other day. Not quite how I’d have done it but she does worry me holed up like that. It’s sweet that you cared enough.”

Ingrid shuffled on her feet and ducked her head at the compliment, “I’ve been where Bernadetta has been, maybe not that exact situation, I certainly wouldn’t want to pry but it’s not good for her to stay in all day. I’ve been thinking of stopping by again to talk to her about it.”

“I know she might not say it but she’d appreciate that. She needs to know that there’s people who care about her out there.” There was sorrow in Dorothea’s voice, a far too personal note in there that made Ingrid frown. Dorothea quickly brightened though. “But if she doesn’t get to telling you just know that I appreciate it, Ingrid.” Dorothea sighed, lovelorn.

Ingrid missed it entirely, “Dorothea…” Her brow was furrowed and it was clear she was still caught on how Dorothea had sounded right before. “I…care about you too. If you ever need someone know that House Galatea will always have a place for you.”

Hilda paused where she was falsely buffing her nails to look up in time to see Dorothea’s mouth fall agape.

Ingrid’s face turned red so quickly Hilda would have thought that was the true power of her crest. “That is-” Ingrid stumbled on her words, “I’ve told my father about how you helped with that one proposal, he was most impressed by your dedication to me. Not to me. For me – no that’s not what I meant either.”

“Oh believe me,” Dorothea had recovered and slowly her smile turned sly, “I’m incredibly dedicated to you Ingrid.”

“Dorothea!” Ingrid said, exasperated. “I’m trying to be serious.”

“So am I.” Dorothea lamented but was ignored.

“I’ll just…take my leave.” Ingrid jerked her head in something that might have been a bow, clearly too flustered to even pull off her usual one with knightly dedication. She slipped by Dorothea and Hilda and down the hall, shooting a glance over her shoulder and turning quickly when she noticed Dorothea staring.

“That was…” Hilda struggled with softening the blow. “Bad.” And failed.

“That’s exactly how it always goes.” Dorothea sighed, “Now you see what I mean.”

“I do!” Hilda exclaimed, shaking her head and making her pigtails bounce on either side of her. “We’ll have to think of something. Don’t worry Dorothea, your old pal Hilda’s got this.” She threw and arm over Dorothea’s shoulder and pulled her in for a half hug.

“Doesn’t my old pal Hilda have stable duty to do?” Dorothea asked but the corners of her lips turned up in a smile.

“Oh no!” Hilda hit herself in the forehead. “I’m late and I left Marianne to do it!”

She scurried down the hall in a rush, leaving Dorothea to run after her.

Though she wasn’t out of breath when she reached the stables she was slightly disheveled and came to a halt in front of Marianne.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Marianne.” Hilda said, looking up at Marianne with pleading eyes for forgiveness.

“O-oh, Hilda.” Marianne relaxed her shoulders where they’d been tight with tension. “I was worried…”

Hilda perked up at that, preening at the news that Marianne has worried about her. “I just had to help Dorothea.”

Dorothea was out of breath when she reached the stables behind Hilda and shot Marianne a weak smile and wave.

“Ah.” Marianne’s voice fell and her gaze flickered away from Hilda towards Dorte.

Hilda glanced back at Dorothea who merely shrugged and then gestured at Marianne while mouthing ‘good luck’. She ducked out of the way like Hilda had done with Ingrid showed up but Hilda doubted it was to go find the Professor like requested and was willing to bet Dorothea was eavesdropping just like she had.

“So,” Hilda turned back to Marianne. “Let’s do this! Don’t worry Marianne; I’ve got your back.” She held her hands up in fists in determination, making Marianne look bemused though she hid it quickly behind her hand. Hilda tried not to look smugly at Dorte who just stared at her impassively and then nudged Marianne with his nose, making her reach over to pet him softly. “Show off.” She muttered.

“What was that?” Marianne asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Oh, nothing.” Hilda rocked back on her feet. “You know Marianne, I picked up some lavender tea the other day.” She’d had to stop by five merchants just to find it and paid a bundle, it was so unfair the professor had bought out the stock that came to Garreg Mach, but Marianne didn’t need to know that. “I know you like that blend.” Hilda did not but again, Marianne didn’t need to know that. “I was thinking you’d join me for a cup.” Or two. Or five.

Marianne blinked and looked over at her, tucking a stand of hair that had gotten loose back behind her ear and Hilda itched to offer to do it for her. Maybe Marianne would like an accessory to hold it back, a simple clip of sorts, one with a bird etched on it to go with Marianne’s love of animals, and a darker blue so it didn’t clash with her hair and instead helped to make it stand out. She could picture it already, it would draw people’s eyes to her and they’d get lost trying to think if Marianne’s hair was as soft as it looked the same as she did.

And oh dear Marianne had said something.

“Sorry?” Hilda asked, feeling bad when she saw Marianne’s face fall.

“Nevermind Hilda.” Marianne sounded resigned.

“No, no! I promise I’m listening.” Hilda tried desperately. “I just was thinking of getting you a hairclip.” Well she wasn’t one to lie. Much. “You’d look so cute with one, you’re already adorable but with one of my hand designed clips you would look amazing, Marianne.” Maybe that was going to hard, she could practically hear Dorothea sigh in exasperation somewhere behind her.

“Y-you think so?” Marianne twisted her hands where she’d clasped them in front of her, a flush on her cheeks.

“I know so.” Hilda said.

“You don’t have to go to the trouble…”

“It’s no trouble!” Hilda smiled at her, trying to catch Marianne’s eyes with little luck. “I’d love to. Just come to my room.” Hilda said with a wink, “I can find something for you there.” When she saw Marianne frown Hilda pulled it back, “Marianne, I swear I enjoy your company and I don’t care what people think. I just want to spend some time with you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Marianne said, her voice resolute and Hilda hated it.

She stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. “Says who? Who, Marianne?” She knew it was too much and she was pushing too hard. Marianne looked close to tears.

Marianne opened her mouth but just then a loud clanging noise broke the silence of the stables. Hilda looked back to see that Dorothea had banged into the wall and caused several saddles to fall off the shelf they were on.

“Not more work.” Hilda groaned, huffing loudly.

“I should go.” Marianne said at the same time, her eyes downcast, and she fled the stables faster than Hilda had ever seen.

“Wait, we’re supposed to do this assignment for the professor! Marianne!” Hilda called out to her retreating form. It was too late however and Marianne was gone.

“That went well.” Dorothea commented idly. “Sorry about that but I figured you could use the distraction before you said something you regret.”

Hilda hated that Dorothea was right just then. “Do you think she’ll forgive me?”

“Marianne?” Dorothea asked, coming up to rest a hand on her shoulder and squeeze lightly. “In a heartbeat. She’ll probably be more concerned you’ll never forgive her for leaving like that.”

“Yeah…that sounds like Marianne.” Hilda agreed. She looked around the stables and the disarray they were in. “So you’re helping me with this.”

“I have to meet the professor.” Dorothea said quickly.

“Don’t you dare.” Hilda caught her arm before Dorothea could flee as well. “We delicate flowers need to stick together and help each other out after all.”

“Hilda if you’re a delicate flower than I’m the Emperor of Adrestia.”

“You do look a little like Edelgard’s father these days; I wasn’t going to say anything…”

“Don’t make me crush your petals, Hilda.”

* * *

Dorothea joined the Golden Deer house the next day and though she came along with Bernadetta Hilda couldn’t resist teasing her that she’d also coincidently joined the same day Ingrid had.

“It was what the professor had wanted to talk to me about.” Dorothea refuted, not taking the bait. “After all, they couldn’t resist having someone as lovely as myself in their house.”

“They’ve got me.” Hilda shot back, teasing. “I guess I can find it in my heart to accept that the professor might need someone as cute as me here.”

Half of the other houses students had transferred earlier that week so really Hilda shouldn’t have found it so surprising that Byleth was on a hunt to get them all.

“Magnanimous of you.” Dorothea elbowed her and then tilted her head towards Marianne who was sitting near the back of the classroom with Bernadetta. “Have you talked to her yet?”

“No.” Hilda dropped her voice and glanced at the desk in front of them where Ingrid was sitting. “Have you?”

Dorothea shook her head, earrings swaying as she did and Hilda wondered if she should make Dorothea a new pair. One that might catch people’s attentions. Or at least a specific person’s attention.

She made a mental note to ask Sylvain what Ingrid’s favourite colour was.

The class lecture flew by with Dorothea sighing at the back of Ingrid’s head as she refused to turn around to look while Hilda kept glancing back at where Marianne was.

“Look,” Dorothea said before class was about to end. “Let’s divide and conquer, I’ll talk to Marianne and you talk to Ingrid.”

She’d have rather talked to Marianne herself but this might have been the best option. Dorothea could talk her up and explain that Hilda was sorry without Hilda getting tongue tied again.

She nodded at Dorothea and stood up at the same time Ingrid did, watching from the corner of her eye as Dorothea bolted to the back of the room.

“Ingrid!” She chirped, drawing Ingrid’s attention away from lecturing Felix about the importance of classes. “Do you have a moment?”

Ingrid hesitated for a second before walking over. “Was there something you needed Hilda?” She eyed her warily.

“Oh I was just thinking it’s so nice to have more people in our class.” Hilda smiled, “Did you see Dorothea joined as well?”

“I did.” Ingrid was still sounding stiff, it was clear she wasn’t sure where Hilda was going.

“I wasn’t sure, she tried to say hello to you after all.”

“I thought she was talking to you.” Ingrid replied and clasped her hands behind her back.

Hilda frowned. This was getting her nowhere. “Oh no, not me. Dorothea’s been rather single minded lately.” That much was obvious. “I’ve never seen her so serious about something!”

Ingrid cracked a little at that, blinking at Hilda. “You think she’s being serious.”

Hilda nodded, “I _know_ she is. Trust me, I can see hard work when someone’s putting the effort in.” Usually to take advantage of that but she wasn’t going to say it.

“I notice you two have been taking to each other’s company more.”

“We’re friends.” Hilda said somewhat taken aback.

“I see.” Ingrid said and went to step past her.

“Wait-” Hilda tried again but Ingrid was too fast and determined, forcing even Caspar to jump out of the way as she exited the room. “Well she knows how to make an exit…”

“She really does.” Dorothea agreed, stepping back towards her but it was clear she was just admiring the view rather than seeing how Ingrid had left confusion in her wake.

“Dorothea!” She laughed nervously, not wanting to admit she’d failed. “How’d it go?”

“Not well.” Dorothea was scowling. “Marianne told me she didn’t want to hear about you from me and ran out just before Ingrid did.”

“Oh.” Hilda’s shoulders fell, the defeat of the day getting to her. She’d honestly rather be training than dealing with this.

“Now what?”

“Now you both agree you should leave the scheming to someone else.” Claude draped his arms over both their shoulders. “Because really Hilda, I’m ashamed for you.”

* * *

_Dear Holst,_

_Thanks for the pastries, I ended up sharing them with Dorothea so they wouldn’t go to waste. Marianne won’t even look at me. It feels like it did when we first got the monastery and didn’t know each other. She did come to apologize to me about an incident we had but wouldn’t let me get a word in. Truthfully I’m the one who owes her an apology. And Ingrid keeps giving me specifically the cold shoulder. I’m too cute to be ignored, dear brother._

_I suppose I should have said Ingrid is who Dorothea is interested in, I don’t get it myself but Dorothea says she just sees something there and keeps talking about Ingrid’s eyes. I’ve never heard so many comparisons to stained glass with the lights just fading through it sung so much. At least she’s nice to listen to._

_I’d still rather listen to Marianne sing. I’ve only gotten to once when the professor barged in to make me go to choir practice; it was worth it to lose some beauty sleep for that. Maybe I can somehow convince her to do that again and not put me on the front lines. But don’t worry, I haven’t gotten any serious injuries yet and Marianne is a fantastic healer. I think it’s all that faith. I should really take up praying one of these days._

_Xoxo_

_Hilda_

* * *

If she got out of this Hilda vowed to herself that she wouldn’t ever say she had an awful brother ever again. Not after witnessing Miklan’s attitude and actions towards Sylvain.

She shuddered as the beast that had been Miklan turned to her when her axe embedded itself in its side. The red eyes looked over her without any acknowledgement of life inside them and Hilda gagged as the damp breath of the beast gusted over her. She pulled on her axe, trying to pop it out so she could make a run for it in time. Luck wasn’t on her side however as a back claw raised up to slash at her, catching her off guard.

Hilda grunted as she hit the ground and skidded farther back. Her side felt like it was on fire.

“Hilda!”

Worried blue eyes hovered over her.

“Marianne?” Hilda asked though she wasn’t sure she got the name out properly, the words might have slurred together in her pain.

“It’s all right, goddess,” Marianne shut her eyes like she was praying and rested her hands on Hilda’s wound. “It’s going to be all right.” Her voice trembled but her hands were steady. “Don’t leave me.”

“Aw, you do care.” Hilda tried to say but could only gasp as her wound knit itself together again.

“Please don’t leave me.” Marianne was still saying, blinking back the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes.

Maybe she didn’t need Claude’s scheming after all, Hilda thought with a hint of delirium.

And then she didn’t think at all.

* * *

Hilda woke up with a groan. “I’m all sweaty.” She complained out loud, mostly to herself but also to whoever might have been listening.

She cracked an eye open to see she was in the infirmary.

“Hilda!” Marianne’s voice was at her side and she turned just in time to be engulfed in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay…”

Marianne smelt like hay and grass and the incense that the church insisted the goddess loved. Hilda sighed into Marianne’s hair and then winced as she tried to move her arms to hug Marianne back. Still she ignored the pain to focus on Marianne instead.

“Well this is a nice welcome back.” Hilda joked as Marianne pulled away and let her try to surreptitiously wipe at her eyes. “Are you doing okay Marianne?”

“I’m fine.” Marianne assured her and rested one hand on Hilda’s bed. Hilda was quick to rest her hand on top of Marianne’s and squeeze it lightly. “I-I was just worried about you.”

“I’ll say.” Hilda couldn’t stop her grin if she tried. She came to a stop however when she remembered the circumstances that had brought her here. “Wait, what happened? Is everyone else okay?” She looked around the room, seeing if anyone else had been laid out like she had and her heart sank when she saw Dorothea asleep in the bed next to hers. Ingrid was sitting at her side like a statue with red rimmed eyes from crying.

“Dorothea…?” Hilda asked, making Ingrid jerk.

“She took a hit for me.” Ingrid said, rather numbly. She looked more shocked than Hilda had ever seen her.

“Oh Dorothea…” Hilda sighed and scrubbed at her face with her hand not holding Marianne’s. She looked back over at Marianne.

“Felix broke his arm but refused to stay.” Marianne said to her previous question. “Ignatz was here but Manuela released him.” Marianne’s gaze flickered over to Dorothea and then back to Hilda. “I can leave if you’d like to wait for her.” Marianne offered softly, her tone sad.

“No!” Hilda said too quickly and too loud. “Please stay Marianne. I want you to stay.” She glanced back over at Dorothea and Ingrid. “I think Dorothea would like it if you would stay too Ingrid. And…she won’t feel bad about having gotten hurt for you, trust me. So don’t you feel guilty over it either.”

It didn’t seem to alleviate Ingrid’s concern but Hilda had to try.

“I’m just…gonna,” She broke off into a yawn and her eyes drooped. “Maybe take a nap, sorry Marianne.”

The hand under hers shifted so they were pressed palm to palm with their fingers entwined and despite the awkward angle Hilda thought it was rather nice.

* * *

“Give that back now, Claude.” Hilda threatened. “You’re so mean! Teasing a poor girl when she’s on her deathbed.”

“You got cleared by Manuela yesterday.” Claude shot back and dodged her attempts at trying to steal back the saghert and cream desert. It wasn’t fair, he didn’t even like it. “I notice you’re still not in class though.”

“I couldn’t leave my good friend Dorothea here to suffer alone.” Hilda refuted and ignored Dorothea’s snickering as she nearly fell off her bed trying to grab the desert.

“Oh I would have been fine. I have Ingrid to come by and keep me company after all.” If Dorothea wasn’t trying to sound smug she was failing.

“You sure you didn’t swoon into her arms in the battlefield on purpose?” Hilda asked. She was glad that Dorothea was feeling well enough that they could make jokes about it, she’d certainly looked worse than Hilda did.

“Even I wouldn’t be that dramatic.” Dorothea said, making Claude and Hilda exchange an obvious glance. “Oh fine, I would if I was acting it in opera.” Dorothea relented. “Though I have to admit I might have tried it sooner. Ingrid is quite attentive, she really would be the perfect spouse.”

“Wow you just don’t let up do you?” Claude raised an eyebrow. “Does Ingrid know you like her more than just as a potential spouse?”

That gave Dorothea pause. She tapped a finger against her chin and looked over at Hilda who just shrugged at her. “You might be right.”

“Of course I am.” Claude said smugly and Hilda took advantage of his pride to steal back her desert. “And you,” He looked over at Hilda. “Does Marianne know that you _do_ see her as a potential spouse?”

“I figured that planning our wedding would scare her.”

“It’s in spring right? I’m the best man?”

“I’m replacing you with Dorothea.” Hilda said, sniffing in disdain and refusing to admit she had in fact once pictured marrying Marianne in spring. Or that Claude was indeed her best man.

“Ouch.” Claude placed a hand over his heart and Dorothea shot him a smug grin. “I’d ask if I could be Marianne’s but I’m pretty sure that spot belongs to Dorte.”

“Don’t remind me.” Hilda replied glumly and took a bite of her desert. “I’m cuter than a horse, right?”

“Not if that horse is Dorte.” Claude said and then yelped when Hilda hit him in the shoulder. He rubbed at it with an over exaggerated pout that had no effect on either one of them. “All right, all right. I give up, you’re cuter than a horse. But you sure can bruise as hard as one.”

Hilda fluttered her eyelashes in a way that she’d absolutely stolen from Dorothea. “Who me? With my noodly arms?” She’d tried that excuse on the professor once. They hadn’t bought it but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try again.

“Hilda and I are both very delicate, Claude. That’s why we’re even in here.” Dorothea chimed in with her, exchanged a mischievous glance with Hilda.

“You think this will mean the professor finally takes me out of the front lines?” Hilda asked out loud.

“I think you’re both dodging talking about something and that’s that you need to have a conversation with Ingrid and Marianne that involves no flirting, just an honest discussion.”

Hilda fixed Claude with a disbelieving gaze, “I should just follow your example?”

“Touché.” Claude tilted his head in acknowledgement. “But I’m just giving you the advice you need.”

“I thought you were going to give us a scheme.” Dorothea said, frowning at Claude.

“Well I thought about it,” Claude admitted, shrugging unrepentantly, “But on second thought those really aren’t the way to go with Ingrid and Marianne.”

“What’s not the way to go with Ingrid and Marianne?” Ingrid’s voice cut in from the doorway. Hilda looked up to see she must have come straight from the stables. There was hay in her hair and her uniform looked a little dusty and like it’d been patted down in a hurry.

“And there’s my cue.” Claude said, standing up and winking at Dorothea and Hilda as he did. “Good luck.” He walked out without another word.

“Do I want to know?” Ingrid asked as she stepped in and it’s then that Hilda sees the bouquet of flowers crushed in her hands. They go well together; all purples and reds that matched the dresses that Dorothea liked to wear on her nights out. Idly Hilda wondered if Ingrid actually picked them out herself or begged Ashe to help her. The latter seemed most likely.

“No.” Hilda and Dorothea said together.

“Ah.” Ingrid shook her head and then walked forward towards Dorothea. “These are for you.”

Dorothea brightened a considerable amount, perking up and looking at Ingrid with such lovestruck eyes Hilda almost felt sick.

She probably looked at Marianne like that and the thought almost made her groan out loud. Instead she scrambled up and out of her bed.

“Will you look at that, I’m better now!” Hilda said and grinned at the two of them. She gave Dorothea a two fingered salute that showed she’d spent far too much time with Claude and walked over to the changing room in the back. “I’ll just go get myself cute and ready and out of here.” And Dorotha will so owe her for giving up her ability to rest in bed for days just to give her a shot of talking with Ingrid.

Of course she left the door open a crack so she could still hear and see them, she wasn’t perfect.

“These are lovely,” Dorothea said, taking the flowers. “Almost as lovely as you, thank you Ingrid.”

“Dorothea,” Ingrid sighed out her name. “It...it’s no problem. Just promise me you won’t do that again.”

“We’ve been through this.” Dorothea clutched the flowers a little tighter, “I’d do it for anyone, Ingrid. But especially for you.”

“I don’t want you to, Dorothea! I can’t bear to see you hurt.” Ingrid’s voice broke a little, so sad that Hilda was tempted to duck out and hug her despite that she’d get hay over herself.

“I couldn’t see you get hurt either.” Dorothea said, ever stubborn. “Besides, I’m just a commoner.” Hilda winced at the bitterness in Dorothea’s voice. “You’ve got so much more than me to live for Ingrid.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that.” Ingrid said sharply. “Saints, Dorothea, there’s so many people who care for you and before you say it – no, not just for your voice but for you. I- I know I’m one of them.” She finished, trailing off a little and the angle was all wrong to see her but Hilda was betting she was red in her cheeks.

“Ingrid…” Dorothea gaped at her and then slowly seemed to come to her sense, smiling softly. “No one’s ever said that to me.”

“They should. If they don’t I’ll talk to them.” Even when sounding sweet Ingrid could be threatening and Hilda bit her lip so she didn’t laugh.

“You the sweetest-” Dorothea began in her coy voice that Hilda recognized before she stopped, “I mean, thank you Ingrid. Honestly.”

“Any time, Dorothea.” Ingrid promised sincerely. “Please just get better soon. I…miss seeing you around.”

“Does that mean you’ll come to lunch with me when I get out of this?” Dorothea asked, pleased with herself.

“I wouldn’t mind it.”

“Really?” Dorothea eyes widened and her smile grew. “Maybe I should tell Hilda to switch seats with you in class if you missed me so much.” Dorothea’s teasing voice was back.

“Oh.” Ingrid said and suddenly she sounded hollow. “Right. I should be getting back.” She bolted from the room so quickly that Dorothea couldn’t even get her name out by the time she’d reached the door.

Hilda rushed to get change and then stepped out, “That was weird.”

“It was.” Dorothea said, sounding equally as confused.

“I get the feeling we’re missing something.” Hilda tapped her fingers against her cheek in thought.

“I get the feeling you’re stalling on getting out of here.” Dorothea said drily.

“Hey I was just trying to give you some more of my wonderful company but if you’re too dazzled by it that’s not on me.” Hilda said and then broke out laughing along with Dorothea. “Really though, get better soon Dorothea. I’ll stop by tomorrow.” And maybe make those earrings she’d thought about for Dorothea as a pick me up.

Dorothea waved her thanks as Hilda walked out, humming what Hilda could now recognize as a sad love song from one of the opera’s Dorothea had stared in.

“She really does have it bad.” Hilda said to herself as she walked towards the dormitories. Though she herself couldn’t help but feel disappointed Marianne hadn’t visited that day.

A shuffling noise from her room had her tensing up and slowly walking to the door, peeking through it and pausing at what she saw.

“Marianne?” Hilda asked, pushing the door open the rest of the way, “Are you…cleaning?”

Cleaning was perhaps the politest word to use because Hilda’s room looked messier than when she had left it and Marianne looked close to tears.

“Hilda!” Marianne’s head jerked up, “I…I’m so sorry. I was just trying to help. I thought you might like a clean room to come back to and I tried to remember exactly how you’d like it and how you would have done but…”

Hilda couldn’t help but giggle, “Oh Marianne, you’re helpless at cleaning! But don’t worry, I really appreciate you trying.” Even if this meant that Hilda would have to put in the work to clean her room herself.

Marianne fiddled a little with her hands and then looked up at Hilda with a smile. “I’m glad you’re okay, Hilda.”

“Yeah,” Hilda agreed, slightly breathless at Marianne’s smile. She really needed to see it more; it lit up her face and wiped away the tired look that always haunted Marianne’s eyes. “I’m glad I am too. All thanks to you of course.”

“Oh, I didn’t do much.” Marianne quickly denied.

“Marianne, you saved me.” Hilda shook her head. “You’re so talented at healing, it’s a good thing the professor can see that.”

Marianne’s cheeks flushed red, a clear sign she was actually listening to Hilda’s compliment instead of brushing it off with her usual self-deprecation.

“I should go.” Marianne said, straightening her back. “I’m sorry to leave you with this…” She looked around the room and winced.

“It’s okay.” Hilda tried a little desperately. “I don’t mind the company.”

Marianne hesitated for a second and Hilda was about to cheer in victory when Marianne shook her head and walked out mumbling apologies.

Hilda sighed and looked at the mess in front of her. “This has to be some kind of step forward, right?” She asked herself in optimism, trying to keep her hopes up.

* * *

Whatever plans Hilda and Dorothea could have put together were put on hold when Flayn got kidnapped and the monastery went into a panicked over drive looking for her. The tormented look in Seteth’s eyes were getting to her and made Hilda squirm uncomfortably whenever he walked through the grounds like a ghost. It was too much like Miklan’s eyes, empty and devoid of life.

* * *

_Dear Holst,_

_I’ll deny it if anyone asks but you really are the best brother._

_Xoxo,_

_Hilda_

_P.S. I could still use those authorized slips to get out of class._

* * *

The only good thing to come out of Remire Village was that when Hilda reached out to take Marianne’s hand on the carriage ride back Marianne let her and didn’t let go the whole time.

* * *

Naturally Hilda was picked to represent the class in the White Heron Cup and it something she gloated over. Annette who had joined their class alongside Mercedes pouted when Hilda brought it up but also gave her her best wishes.

“I just need someone to practice dancing with.” Hilda said loudly at lunch. Earlier that month Dorothea had proclaimed that every now and then the girls in the class all needed to eat lunch together and Hilda thought that it might have something to do with getting Bernadetta in comfortable spot to talk to people and readily agreed to it.

Of course that it also meant that Dorothea could take up a seat next to Ingrid at lunch probably hadn’t hurt either.

Hilda looked over the table where mostly everyone was looking back at her except for Marianne and Bernadetta. She sulked a little at the lack of attention from the person she wanted it most from.

“Don’t look at me for it.” Leonie said and went back to eating.

“I wouldn’t be any help either. I’m not what you would consider graceful.” Ingrid sheepishly admitted and at least she wasn’t giving Hilda the cold shoulder anymore. Fighting side by side certainly helped with that.

“Oh I disagree Ingrid, I’ve seen you ride. You show plenty grace then.” Dorothea cut in, quick to compliment Ingrid. “I’m sure you could win the White Heron Cup if you put your mind to it, if you’d like I could give you a private lesson or two.” She winked and Hilda caught her eye in a warning to tone it down a little least she pushed Ingrid away by being too forward again.

“Ah, I’m sure you have better things to do with your time, Dorothea.” Ingrid said and ducked her head probably to hide the pinkness in her cheeks.

“Nonsense, what’s better than finding a good dance partner?” Dorothea tried again but Ingrid had shut her out.

“I’ll help!” Annette grinned at Hilda. “I’m better with singing but I _love_ to dance. I’m so excited for the ball this month.”

“If you’d like I could help you practice as well, Hilda.” Mercedes said and there was a slightly bemused look in her eye that Hilda couldn’t quite place. “Though perhaps I’m too tall, you may want to get someone shorter. Marianne?”

Marianne jerked at her name being called. “Me?” She asked, looking aghast at the suggestion. “I-I’m afraid I’d be no good.”

“Marianne you don’t know that unless you try.” Lysithea said, frowning at Marianne. “You have to show more courage to face things.”

“Like ghosts?” Hilda couldn’t resist asking and really she was spending too much time with Claude because teasing Lysithea was fun.

“Ghosts aren’t real!” Lysithea denied too quickly.

Hilda hummed in a way that was neither agreement nor disagreement. “She’s right though Marianne. I could use the help, Annette and I are the same height, it might make it a little awkward. No offense Annette.” It wouldn’t have mattered but Hilda was on a mission her.

“But-” Annette began and stopped when Mercedes lightly elbowed her. Hilda narrowed her eyes at Mercedes who smiled back pleasantly. Clearly she’d caught on to things as well, at least she seemed to be on Hilda’s side.

“I suppose I can try.” Marianne said though she was looking down at the table.

“You will?” Hilda’s eyes lit up in excitement. She squealed a little in delight, “Oh Marianne, thank you!”

“Are Hilda and Ingrid not of the same height?” Petra asked suddenly, “Could she also not be helping you in your quest?”

“Oh,” Hilda laughed nervously, “Like Ingrid said she has better things to do.” She ignored Dorothea’s glare. “So it’s settled. I’ll practice with Marianne.”

At the end of the table Bernadetta was furiously writing something down. Hilda made a note to try to see what that was at some point.

* * *

“You’re planning on asking her right?” Dorothea asked as they walked out to the stables where Hilda had convinced Marianne to practice. It wasn’t her ideal choice but the courtyard where everyone could see them was out, Marianne had paled at that suggestion and looked horrified.

“Of course!” Hilda huffed, “I just have to get the timing right.”

They rounded the corner where the stables were and Hilda nearly sighed in relief to see it was just Marianne and Ingrid there. She wasn’t sure she’d have been able to get Marianne to still do it if the others had all been there as well.

“Marianne!” Hilda called out cheerfully, waving to her as she approached.

Both Ingrid and Marianne looked up from where they’d had their heads bent together in furious whispered discussion.

“Hilda,” Marianne greeted back and nervously tucked a stand of fallen hair behind her ear. Really Hilda just had to get her a hair clip one of these days.

“Ingrid! Delightful as always to see you.” Dorothea said with a wide smile at Ingrid who looked more bemused by Dorothea’s presence than anything else. “Change your mind about dancing lessons after all?”

“I hadn’t actually.” Ingrid said drily. “I just thought that Marianne could use the support.”

“I appreciate it, Ingrid.” Marianne said quietly to her and then faced Hilda, breathing in deeply. “I’m ready.”

“You don’t have to make it seem like we’re going to battle.” Hilda complained lightly. “I promise I’ll be gentle, Marianne.” She reached over to pull Marianne closer to her. Gleefully resting a hand on Marianne’s hip and the other on her shoulder.

From the corner of her eye she saw Dorothea lead Ingrid away to a bale of hay that they could watch from, trying to draw Ingrid into a conversation.

“Is this okay?” Marianne asked as her hands hovered over Hilda’s waist. She wasn’t even touching Hilda, just ghosting over her hips.

“It’s fine.” Hilda said, not wanting to spook Marianne too far out of her comfort zone. “It would be better with some music though.” Hilda realized and nearly hit herself for not thinking about that. In the courtyard Manuela would be singing to help students get the rhythm but here there was just horses chewing on hay for background noise.

“Don’t worry,” Dorothea cleared her throat with a wink, “I’ve got you covered.”

Her voice echoed in the stables despite how quietly Dorothea was singing, a love ballad from Enbarr that was popular even in the Alliance. Holst had taken her to see that play once and Hilda smiled at the memory.

Ingrid’s head snapped up when Dorothea started to sing and she stared at Dorothea mesmerized. Hilda would have laughed if she wasn’t slightly in awe too.

She turned her gaze back to Marianne and took a deep breath of her own, leading them into a dance despite that she was the shorter of the two.

“Oh,” Marianne said after a few seconds of swaying. “This is nice.” Her hands came to rest on Hilda’s hips, actually touching this time.

“It is.” Hilda agreed, relaxing into the dance so she didn’t jump up and down in victory. She let them shuffle around the stables for a minute more before she felt like Marianne was calm enough to ask. “So…did you have anyone to take you to the ball?”

Marianne stiffened under her hands, “I- no.” She sounded annoyed that Hilda had brought it up and Hilda winced at her lack of tact.

“I just mean, I haven’t either.” Hilda babbled a little, horrified she was losing her composure but Marianne just felt so nice while holding her. “I was thinking we could go together.”

There it was out in the open and Hilda held her breath a little.

“You mean…as friends?”

Hilda nearly deflated then and there but managed to keep her false smile on. “Well not just as friends…”

Marianne looked at her confused.

“…but I’ll take it.” Hilda relented, chickening out. She’d just have to explain to Marianne it meant something more at the ball itself. The important part was getting her there with Hilda.

Marianne blinked in surprise and then blurted out, “I’d like that.”

“Oh? Oh!” Hilda grinned and pulled Marianne a little closer, “We’ll have to find the perfect dresses of course and do our hair and-”

Marianne giggled and Hilda stopped short at the sound of it, staring at her with wide eyes.

“You’ll look wonderful, Hilda.”

“So will you Marianne.” Hilda said and wished she could lean in just then to kiss her. “So will you.”

Dorothea’s song came to an end and reluctantly Hilda pulled away, her cheeks warm. Marianne was staring at her with the edges of her mouth turned up in just the barest hints of a smile.

“I think you’re ready Hilda.” Ingrid called out and Hilda turned to smile weakly at her.

“Thanks Ingrid.” She said, “I could always use some more practice though.” She continued hopefully, glancing over at Marianne.

“Ah, I think Dorte needs his mane cleaned.” Marianne muttered and walked off, leaving Hilda blocked by a horse yet again.

“Dorothea that was lovely.” Ingrid gushed, no longer looking at Hilda. “I could listen to you all day.”

“Really?” Dorothea puffed with pride. “I wouldn’t mind putting on a private show for you.”

Hilda shook her head, mouthing at Dorothea to slow down.

“That is-” Dorothea continued like she hadn’t said anything. “I was thinking of putting together an opera, I’d love it if you would come.”

“Oh?” Ingrid raised an eyebrow. “We’ll have to talk about it later. I’ve got a lot of work to do right now…”

‘Ask her’, Hilda said silently to Dorothea, gesturing a little wildly to Ingrid and glad she wasn’t looking.

“Well I wouldn’t want to keep you.” Dorothea said regrettably, “But I did also want to ask what your plans were for the ball.”

“I hadn’t actually planned on going.” Ingrid admitted, scratching at her cheek in embarrassment. “Though I suppose I should if only to keep Sylvain and Felix out of trouble.”

“I’d certainly be able to help with that if you need the company. I don’t mind hitting some sense or two into people.” Dorothea offered and Hilda could see she regretted asking that instead of asking Ingrid out like she’d originally planned to.

“If…if you’d like.” Ingrid stood up and bowed. “I’d be honored if you’d accompany me.”

Dorothea smiled, bemused by the sudden formalness. “I’ll see you there then.”

Ingrid nodded and walked off to where Marianne was, talking quieter to her than Hilda could hear.

Together Hilda and Dorothea walked out of the stables.

“Marianne thinks we’re going as friends.” Hilda lamented.

“I’m not sure what that was.” Dorothea said, frowning.

They exchanged a glance.

“Better than nothing.” Hilda sighed.

“So who do you think would plan an opera with me…?”

* * *

Hilda’s room had never been so crowded. She was sitting on her bed with Petra in front of her, running a comb through Petra’s hair as Petra herself was trying to get Annette’s ready.

Next to her was a diagram that Petra had drawn of how to braid her hair in a specific Brigid style and Hilda was determined to get it right.

Mercedes had cornered Leonie with a makeup kit and Lysithea had ignored Bernadetta’s stammered requests to leave and instead was showing her Hilda’s supply of floral perfumes.

Dorothea was behind her, attempting to get Hilda’s hair curled and in waves to flow down her back and cheating with some magic.

The only people who hadn’t shown up much to Hilda’s regret were Marianne and Ingrid.

“There, all done.” Mercedes proclaimed, pulling away from Leonie as she made a face. “Now, I just have to go help someone else.”

“Is this the secret mission that you have applied yourself to?” Petra asked, still holding stock still under Hilda’s hands.

“Secret mission? Oooo, do tell?” Hilda looked over at Mercedes curiously.

Mercedes giggled, “It’s secret for a reason. Don’t worry,” She smiled at Hilda. “I’m here to help.”

“Help with what?” Hilda asked but was ignored as Mercedes walked out. “Do I want to know.”

“Do not be worried, Hilda.” Petra assured her and patted Hilda’s leg without turning to look at her. “We are helping.”

A nervous pit grew in Hilda’s stomach at the proclamation but she didn’t have time to worry about it as just then Leonie tried to go to the washroom to wash off all of Mercedes hard work.

* * *

Hilda refused to pace in front of the entrance to the ball. Absolutely refused. Dorothea didn’t have that issue, despite her air of calm. She walked from one end of the room to the other with her head held high like she wasn’t worrying over being stood up.

Where Hilda had chosen to let her hair loose that night Dorothea had opted to pin hers up. She was wearing the earrings that Hilda had finally made her, a pale green that matched Ingrid’s eyes because Hilda had honestly heard enough of them that she could see that colour in her sleep. They didn’t completely go with the dress she’d picked out, a deep maroon that seemed to be Dorothea’s favourite colour, but Hilda was a little touched Dorothea had chosen to wear them anyway.

Hilda had picked out a black and pink dress that Holst himself had sent her along with a note telling her to have fun, though not too much fun, that night.

At least her brother had good taste in clothes, Hilda had to give him that much. She’d have to thank him in her next letter to him.

Footsteps echoed in the hall and Hilda tensed up, wondering if it was Marianne who she’d been waiting for for what seemed like forever.

Sure enough she spotted the blue hair and perked up, gasping as Marianne came fully into view. She was wearing a dark blue dress with silver accents of lace sewn through it and for once her hair wasn’t up in a braid. Like Hilda she was wearing it down, enough to brush her lower back, but unlike Hilda she looked uncomfortable with it and kept nervously tugging on the locks.

Beside her Ingrid also looked uncomfortable though that was more to do with the dress and heels she kept tripping in, a long aquamarine dress with white shoes that Hilda could only see because Ingrid had hiked the dress up to try to walk better. Her hair had been braided, a single one that halo’d around her to give the appearance of an angel.

Dorothea certainly seemed to think so by the way she was staring.

“Ingrid…you look stunning.” Dorothea finally said when Ingrid stopped before her.

Ingrid grimaced, “It’s all right Dorothea, I know I don’t look quite like ball material. Mercedes helped me pick it out however.”

So that was what Mercedes had meant. Hilda probably should have guessed that.

“Is this okay, Hilda?” Marianne asked and like usual she had clasped her hands in front of her and looked dejected.

“You look amazing.” Hilda complimented easily. “Really Marianne, I think you’re gorgeous.”

Marianne flushed at the compliment. “You look so pretty, Hilda.” She said, looking up finally to meet Hilda’s eyes. For someone taller than her Hilda sure had trouble remembering that at times.

“Ingrid you could come here in your stables clothes and still look better than anyone else here.” Dorothea assured her. “You look wonderful either way.”

“Not as good as you,” Ingrid refuted. “You – um, you look nice.”

“I’ll take it.” Dorothea said, making Ingrid laugh.

“Come on,” Hilda reached out to take Marianne’s hand. “I look even cuter dancing.” She was pleased when Marianne didn’t pull away and instead tightened her grip as they walked into the room.

“Did you come here together?” Ingrid asked suddenly, she’d offered Dorothea her own arm like the gallant knight she was trying to be.

“Of course we did.” Hilda glanced back. “We were waiting.”

“Oh.” Marianne said softly and looked somewhat dejected though Hilda couldn’t figure out what for.

“Ah.” Ingrid said and looked just as uncomfortable.

Hilda mentally shrugged it off. Nothing was going to stop this night from being good with Marianne at her side.

Except that Marianne fled before the first dance even when Hilda got crowded with people asking to dance with her, leaving her with a full dance card but no Marianne whatsoever.

* * *

“We just have to try something else.” Dorothea crossed her arms where she sat at the chair by Hilda’s desk. Ingrid had backed out of the ball after a single dance, saying something about how she just couldn’t do it.

“Like having that actual discussion that Claude suggested? I hate it when he’s right.” Hilda sighed. “I guess I can live with it if it means I can kiss Marianne.”

“Don’t worry Hilda. We’ve got this. There’s plenty of time to do this before the year ends.” Dorothea said, determined.

“Right!” Hilda agreed, refusing to sulk any longer, “Go us!”

* * *

But then Jeralt died. And the professor disappeared into a black portal and came back with different hair and eyes. And Edelgard was the Flame Emperor.

And then there was war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is a mess but here we go

Five years was a long time to be holed up in the Goneril territory. Of course Hilda had been in other Alliance lands and subtly helping Claude as he rose through the ranks and garnered the respect he needed but for the most part she’d just been helping Holst who kept trying to make her take on other responsibilities.

She’d seen little of her classmates through the years, Lorenz was unavoidable in the Alliance meetings as a noble, so was Lysithea’s appearance there, but Marianne always seemed to go to the ones Hilda herself couldn’t make. If it wasn’t for the letters she’d been exchanging with Marianne she’d never have guessed she was even doing okay. For all that Marianne could be with the strange guilt that lay over her.

Hilda had sent her a few things over the years, the hairclip that she’d finally gotten a chance to make and some bottles of perfume that smelled nice, and every one of them had been met with perfuse thanks and a hesitancy to accept that shone through the letters.

Still it was something.

Annette’s and Ignatz’s letters had both started out optimistic then dimmed over the years in a way that made Hilda’s heart hurt. Even Mercedes and Raphael who she hadn’t ever thought could be defeated by anything where sounding tired in their letters.

Sylvain’s was about reading between the lines in his boasting love conquests to get to the heart of how he was really doing and she only had one from Felix that mostly proclaimed for her to mind her own business so she’d taken to sending him monthly letters just annoy him. Bernadetta’s were as timid as Ferdinand’s were boastful and Caspar had sent letters for himself and Linhardt both because ‘Lin couldn’t be bothered’. Leonie’s, like Ashe’s, were full of concern for the people around her and Petra’s were so full of wonderful imagery about Brigid that Hilda had once imagined taking Marianne there.

Despite her best efforts Ingrid’s were always formal and had little to do with personal information, just terse and to the point.

Dorothea meanwhile had frightened Hilda when she’d written that she’d gone back to the Enbarr to help her opera troupe get out; after that she’d sent a few more from various locations, even at one point finding Mercedes and helping her out at a church. But every time Hilda could see more and more of the energetic life draining out of Dorothea.

She sighed and stared down at the letters in front of her and the one that she’d began composing. It was one she’d be sending to all of them which meant copying it over and over, so much work and Claude would definitely owe her but she had to put it together. Starting with Marianne’s and, well, that one at least she could make a little different.

_Dear Marianne,_

_Can you believe it’s been almost five years since the professor disappeared? I know everyone else has brushed them off as dead but we know better, don’t we? Speaking of, it’s almost time to keep our promise and return. Claude intends to go back and so do I. I hope you do too. I’ve missed you, Marianne._

_And I know you’ve missed Dorte, I bet he’s still there._

She paused in her writing, would Dorte still be there? What was the lifespan of horses in a monastery that had been invaded and was now home to bandits? Knowing her luck it was probably pretty high. Still she wasn’t against using Dorte to her advantage.

_Please come, it would mean so much to everyone. I’ll even bring some tea; maybe we can sneak away and just have a little reunion for ourselves. It’s been far too long since we’ve gotten to sit down together._

_Love,_

_Hilda_

She spruced it up a little with a splash of perfume and then set it to the side to begin the other letters.

“Hooooolst,” Hilda yelled out to the empty halls of Goneril when she had finished and given the letters to a servant to send out. “I’m going to Garreg Mach, let me know if you need anything!”

If Holst didn’t hear her that was on him. Hilda had a reunion to get to.

And if she was lucky, a girl with a horse.

* * *

Their professor was alive.

Their professor was alive and the Golden Deer house was back together again, granted they all looked older and a little more worn, a little more tired. But Igantz’s glasses fit his face better and Raphael had found clothes that fit and Marianne –

Marianne looked so pretty.

Claude elbowed her, “You’re drooling.” He muttered to her under his breath.

“Shut up, Claude.” Hilda said. She wasn’t drooling, merely appreciating.

Marianne’s smile was soft as she greeted the professor and everyone else. She still wore her hair in that familiar braid that Hilda had tried several times over the past five years to recreate herself in some semblance of memory. While that haunted, tired look still hid in the shadows of her eyes there was an air of confidence around her that had been missing from their year at the academy.

War had forced it into her.

Hilda frowned at that thought and let it slide. War or no war it was good to see Marianne. She couldn’t help but brighten when Marianne turned her way.

“Hilda.” Marianne’s eyes widened when she looked at her and that smile, that genuine Marianne smile that Hilda loved so much, only grew.

“Marianne!” Hilda squealed and couldn’t help herself. She threw her axe to the ground, ignoring the yelp from Claude as it nearly hit him, and rushed forward.

Marianne hadn’t gotten taller and neither had she, it was still easy to wrap her arms around Marianne’s shoulder and bury her face in the crook of Marianne’s neck. She didn’t smell of hay, but there was still the familiar scent of the church’s incense that clung to Marianne along with a different floral smell that Hilda could recognize as one of the perfume’s she had sent her.

The thought that Marianne had actually chosen to wear it filled her with glee.

It was slow but Marianne’s arms slid around her waist and she turned to sigh into Hilda’s hair.

“I-I missed you.” Marianne said so quietly that only Hilda could hear her.

“I missed you _so_ much.” Hilda said, not pulling away.

“I didn’t get that warm a welcome.” She heard Claude say teasingly behind them.

Marianne jerked, pulling away, and Hilda shot Claude a glare that promised retribution. She glanced back at Marianne who was now looking down at the ground.

“Sorry.” Marianne said.

“Don’t apologize!” Hilda was quick to say. “Claude doesn’t deserve that kind of a welcome anyway. I, however, do.”

Marianne glanced up, her lips twitching slightly into something that might have been a smile, and there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

“Come,” Byleth’s voice sounded so loud around them despite how quiet they were. “We have work to do.”

“Ugh, work.” Hilda wrinkled her nose.

Marianne’s hand brushed against her own as she turned to follow Byleth. Hilda was tempted to grab it and keep hold of it as they continued on but couldn’t seem to find the courage to.

* * *

Her room hadn’t changed much; she’d barely had the time to pack before being sent home to Goneril to help her brother. Many of her craft supplies lay untouched, clearly bandits hadn’t realized their worth.

She sniffed in disdain at the dust and wondered who was nearby who might be convinced to help her clean up. Maybe Annette, she still seemed like she enjoyed that kind of work and Hilda could always repay her with some new accessories.

A knock on her door drew her from her thoughts and Hilda opened it, blinking in surprise to see Dorothea standing there.

“So you are alive!” Hilda said scoldingly at Dorothea. “I was worried you know! You could have written more.” She ushered Dorothea in and shut the door.

Dorothea’s smile was tight. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hilda lied, feeling like this wasn’t the moment to bring up it up. Today was supposed to be happy with everyone back. She reached over and pulled Dorothea into a hug, huffing in annoyance. “You’re too tall.” She complained.

“More of me to love.” Dorothea said, unrepentant, and hugged Hilda back. “Now, fill me in on everything.”

“Well, I saw Marianne. She’s using the perfume I sent her!” Hilda gushed. “Did you see her? Don’t you think she looks so nice is that dress she’s wearing? She’s really learned how to make an appearance. Probably unintentional, knowing Marianne she won’t like the attention she might get from it.”

“You know there’s more here than just Marianne?” Dorothea asked in amusement.

“Have you seen Ingrid yet?” Hilda shot back and Dorothea glowered at her.

“No. But I’ve accepted that isn’t going to happen.”

The defeated tone gave Hilda pause. “You have?”

“We’re at war Hilda. There are other things to worry about.”

“So you don’t think Ingrid has the loveliest eyes still?” Hilda asked idly.

“Of course she does!” Dorothea said hotly, taking the bait. “I bet they’re even lovelier than I remember then.”

“We better go see.” Hilda declared and pulled Dorothea up and out, ignoring her protesting and attempts to escape from Hilda’s strong grasp.

She wasn’t certain where Ingrid could be found but opted for her first guess of the dining hall and then the stables when that came up empty.

Luck was on her side as Ingrid was there, settling her horse into the rundown stable. Hilda let go of Dorothea’s hand to duck behind her, pushing her forward a little.

“I-Ingrid.” Dorothea stuttered, actually stuttered, and Hilda snickered behind her.

“Dorothea!” Ingrid looked just as off balanced as Dorothea. “It’s so wonderful to see you again.” Ingrid managed to get out and raised a hand like she meant to tuck her hair back before realizing it was pointless with the braid it was in. Hilda narrowed her eyes at the braid; something about it was so familiar. “I had hoped to. See you again that is.” Ingrid continued in that same awkwardly formal way she always talked. “You look…good.” She finished plainly and that clearly wasn’t the word she wanted to as judged by the way she swallowed hard as she said it.

“And you look…” Dorothea seemed to still be grasping at her thoughts.

“Knightly.” Hilda interrupted for her before Dorothea could embarrass herself further. “I love the hair Ingrid.” She said sincerely.

“Thank you, Hilda. It’s good to see you again too.” Ingrid said though it sounded tacked on. “Marianne taught me how to braid it.”

“Marianne?!” Hilda tried not to pout. How had Ingrid managed to get Marianne to teach her that? She didn’t even think those two were that close.

“I admired the way the she braided Dorte’s.” Ingrid explained sheepishly. “She offered to show me how.”

A fissure of jealousy boiled through Hilda and she crossed her arms.

“It does make you look like something out of Ashe’s stories, a knight of legend.” Dorothea finally said, with a slow coy smile growing.

“Ah, I wouldn’t go that far.” Ingrid shifted on her feet, her face now pink with the praise.

“I would.” Dorothea said bluntly. “You’ve always had that aura around you, now you really are someone worthy of an opera.”

“Would you be the one singing of my greatness then?” Ingrid asked, bemused.

“They wouldn’t even have to pay me.” Dorothea winked, a ghost of her younger flirtatious self.

Ingrid’s gaze softened at it, “They should anyway.”

Hilda rolled her eyes; she had forgotten how bad these two could be.

Unfortunately Ingrid caught it and stiffened, her calmness gone. “I think I’ll go see what the dining hall has to offer. It-it really is good to see you again, Dorothea.” She bowed in Dorothea’s direction and then turned to walk off.

“You know, Marianne hugged me.”

“Don’t gloat Hilda.”

“Giving up, hunh?”

“Well.” Dorothea relented. “Maybe we could try again. We are older and wiser now.”

Hilda swung her arm over Dorothea’s shoulder, standing on her tip toes to do it and practically dragging Dorothea down to her, “That’s the spirit.”

* * *

Dorothea split off from her after their renewed vow to try again, saying something about welcoming the rest of their classmates and Hilda wandered from place to place, doing so as well.

Caspar had pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring his armour that so rudely poked at her. Linhardt had yawned at her and said something about a nap after all the travelling, Hilda nearly offered to join him. There really was something about the way Linhardt could laze about without a care that appealed to Hilda.

She broke away instead, sticking her head in other places to greet her old classmates.

“Marianne’s not here.” Claude stated when she stepped into the cathedral. Next to him Mercedes giggled, hiding it behind her hand with little effect. “You might try her room.”

“I’m not looking for her!” Hilda denied but perked up with that information.

“Actually I think I saw her near the ballroom.” Mercedes broke in. “The professor asked us if that could be set up as an infirmary until the old one was fixed. I think she’s still there if you’d like to see her, Hilda.” Her tone was deceptively mild but there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

People didn’t give Mercedes enough credit, Hilda thought, she was far slyer than that innocent look implied. Hilda had to learn how she did it.

She muttered her goodbyes and set off for the ballroom, now curious if she could find Marianne.

True to Mercedes word the ballroom was occupied. Marianne was attempting to clean up and clearly Mercedes hadn’t been told how bad she was with it because Hilda was willing to bet the place looked cleaner before

Hilda paused before she walked into it; the last time she’d been there was the ball that the academy had thrown.

The memory threw her off for a moment; she could picture Marianne in her dress so clearly. It was a shame there was such a small chance she’d ever get to see that again but Hilda was nothing if not resourceful.

“Hilda?” Marianne straightened as she approached. She looked flustered and guilty, her gaze flickering around the mess on the floor.

“Hey Marianne.” Hilda grinned. “Need some help?” She was glad no one else was around to hear her offer. Claude would never have let her live it down, Dorothea would have fake fainted in surprise.

“I-if you could.” Marianne said pitifully. “I’m sorry about this.”

“It’s fine. Really Marianne, I don’t mind helping you.” Hilda assured her and went about gathering some of the larger marble rocks to place in a corner and be cleared out later.

“Thank you Hilda.” Marianne said as she struggled to keep up with her.

“I could do without getting dirty though.” Hilda sighed; she still had an air of laziness to maintain after all. “Maybe I don’t look as cute as I did the day of the ball but still!” She pouted.

Marianne froze though Hilda wasn’t sure why. She titled her head at Marianne, about to ask if she was all right.

“That’s right.” Marianne said eventually. “The last time we were here it was the ball.” She glanced about the room in idle remembrance. “I-I’m sorry I left.” Marianne shifted on her feet. “We never did get to dance.”

“We could now.” Hilda blurted out, taking them both by surprise. “I mean – there’s no music. Or Dorothea when you need her.” She muttered that last part under her breath. “But believe me Marianne, I so wanted to dance with you that night.”

“Oh.” Marianne’s face was red and Hilda could feel her own cheeks heating up in response to her eagerness. “I wanted to dance with you too.” Marianne said. “You had so many people who wanted to though.”

“Oh who cares about them,” Hilda waved it off. “I just wanted to dance with you. Look Marianne-” Her throat felt dry all of a sudden. The weight of having a genuine talk over her feelings wasn’t something Hilda did often. Or at least not without acting coy about it but Marianne deserved better. Possibly better than she could give. “I’m not very good at this.” Hilda said and ignored Marianne’s confused look. “The only thing I’m good at is dancing and making cute bracelets.”

“That’s not true!” Marianne interrupted, sounding so confident that it took Hilda aback. “You’re good at so many things. I know the others don’t always see it but you’re kind and you care and- and-” Marianne stuttered as her outburst came to an end. “There’s so much you’re good at Hilda.” Marianne caught her eyes.

“You just haven’t met my brother.” Hilda said without thinking and regretted it instantly.

“I don’t need to.” Marianne said, so sure of herself in a way Hilda wished she was all the time. She squirmed a little at the thought that Marianne only sounded that way for her. “I just know that if you wanted to you could be amazing.” Marianne’s eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled; somehow Hilda had missed that before. “You already are amazing.”

Hilda opened her mouth to say something but that dryness had returned and she ended up shutting it just to reach out and pull Marianne into a hug.

It was easier to not have anyone expect anything of her. But maybe she could try for Marianne.

They ended up cleaning the place in silence and Hilda couldn’t manage to get the rest of her words out.

* * *

_Dear Holst,_

_Garreg Mach is starting to look like a decent place to live again. There’s still dust everywhere and it takes forever to get out of my clothes. Dorothea agrees with me, I think it’s the only time she doesn’t like that her dresses reach the floor. We suffer to look good though._

_Not that Ingrid and Marianne pay that much attention to it. Yesterday Dorothea tried to get Ingrid to go shopping with her which I told her was a mistake to try. It’s not like there’s any good shops open up here anyway. Speaking of, can you send me some of the Dagda fruit blend tea? Marianne loves it but she won’t admit it to me and doesn’t want me to go out of my way._

_At least she’s agreed to do teatime with me again all though last time she said I was very good with my hands and laughed at me when I said I was going to try to imitate her techniques. At least I got her to laugh. There’s been so few of it now, I’ve had to work so hard at getting everyone cheered up and keeping up everyone’s spirits._

_The professor still won’t put me in the back during a fight though I keep telling them that me getting hurt really would bring morale down._

_They also have all of us training again, so much work!_

_Try to stay safe out there. Don’t worry, Holst, I’m doing the same._

_Xoxo,_

_Hilda_

* * *

Sweat trickled down her back as the sun beamed down on her in the training courtyard. Hilda grumbled to herself in annoyance at now having yet another shirt that needed washing.

She dodged a wooden axe that Petra threw her way but yelped when Petra followed up with another one.

“Where did you even get that?” Hilda exclaimed, limping slightly where it had hit her calf. “Professor!” She whined. “I’m hurt, can I sit this one out?”

Byleth gave a long suffering sigh but jerked their head to the benches.

Hilda tried not to skip towards it since that would do her leg no favours on top of making the professor see she was really okay.

She ducked out of the way as Felix drove Raphael back with his sword only to have to quickly pull back when Raphael followed up with his own attack.

“Hey Dorothea.” She greeted when she reached the bench. “The professor has you practicing faith magic today?”

Dorothea hummed and reached out to touch her leg where Petra had hit it. “Mercedes is getting some practice in with Bernadetta.” She explained. “And no one could even find Linhardt. He’s probably napping in a tree.”

“Where’s Marianne?” Hilda’s brow furrowed as her gaze skimmed over the tops of everyone’s head.

“Over there.” Dorothea jerked her head towards the area where the lancers were practicing.

Hilda looked over to see that Ingrid was standing next to Marianne, adjusting her stance.

“The professor has her learning lances?” Hilda asked in confusion.

Dorothea just shrugged and finished up her spell. She pulled away and took the seat next to Hilda.

“At least Ingrid is a good teacher.” Dorothea commented, resting her chin in her hands.

“Maybe you should ask her to teach you.” Hilda said, grinning. “‘Oh Ingrid, I’m just not sure where my hands should be, can you come here and show me?’” Hilda laughed as Dorothea rolled her eyes.

“I thought I was supposed to be pulling back a little with flirting.” Dorothea said.

Hilda watched as Ingrid patted Marianne on the shoulder when she tripped as she tried to charge forward with the lance and then took it from her to show her how it was done.

“We still need a new plan.” Hilda mused. “It’s just so hard when there’s so much going on.”

“I should write to Edie and tell her to put the war on hold so I can get a date.” Dorothea said drily. “I’m sure she’d love that.”

“Could you?” Hilda asked, playing along. “Tell her to send some Dagda Fruit blend tea well she’s at it, something tells me Holst is going to ignore that request.”

“You should just ask Ferdie for some.” Dorothea suggested. “Or Lorenz if you’re that desperate.”

“I’m telling the professor you need to be taught the lance after all.”

Dorothea laughed loudly, making Ingrid jerk her head up from where she was teaching Marianne and look around the yard until her gaze settled on Dorothea. She smiled and nodded at Dorothea, nearly getting whacked in the head by Marianne for her trouble.

Though Hilda couldn’t hear it she was willing to bet that Marianne was apologizing profusely. She was so cute the way she worried even if Hilda wished she would do it less.

“Well you got her attention.” Hilda continued.

“I suppose it’ll do for now.”

* * *

_Dear Holst,_

_I hate fighting. I want to go home._

_Hilda_

* * *

She wasn’t going to send that letter but she felt better putting it in words. Hilda rubbed at her eyes which burned in the low light of the candle she had burning.

She’d woken up from dreams of the war going horribly wrong. Leonie taking a lance to her stomach, Sylvain riddled with arrows, Claude falling from such terrible heights as his wyvern was shot down, Lysithea still too young to die-

She wasn’t going to think about it she told herself.

Hilda took a deep breath and stood up, “Nothing is going to go wrong.” She told herself. “The professor will lead us to victory and Claude will probably insist on a feast. Oh I should plan the decorations for that!” That would cheer her up.

She could use some air however, maybe she’d go see whoever was in charge of the night shift just to talk with someone and fill the silence that pressed down around her.

Hilda snuck quietly out of her room, grimacing when her door squeaked a little and she still needed to find someone to help with that.

As she crept down the stairs however she paused, hearing voices coming from Ingrid’s room. She walked past Marianne’s room, frowning at the open door. Ingrid’s own door wasn’t shut all the way and she could just hear the voices coming through it.

“…you don’t think they’re still together do you?” Ingrid was asking, making Hilda terribly curious who she was talking about.

“I don’t know.” That was Marianne and at least she was okay much to Hilda’s relief.

“I’m just not sure how to ask it.” Ingrid sounded like she was fiddling with something, maybe her riding gloves.

“Perhaps it’s best we leave it.” Marianne said, her tone defeated and Hilda was tempted to barge in there to demand that Marianne look on the brighter side of things.

“You’re right.” Ingrid sighed, “There’s nothing to be done now. Thank you for coming here, Marianne. I appreciate you listening.”

“Anytime.” There was some shuffling that Hilda assumed was Marianne getting up. “I know it wasn’t much help-”

“No it was!” Ingrid said quickly. “Don’t be so quick to dismiss your contributions, Marianne.” She chided lightly.

“I-I’ll try.” Marianne’s tone was at least a little more upbeat. The spark of jealousy that Hilda kept denying existed grew. How was it that Ingrid was able to get her to agree so quickly? Hilda had to push and push to get Marianne to listen.

She scrambled back quickly when Ingrid’s door opened, getting to near the top of the stairs and back to her room.

“Hilda?” She heard Marianne ask behind her and Hilda whirled around with a fake smile plastered to her face.

“Marianne! Hey!” She said far too loudly and was glad that the rooms next to her were empty with Edelgard and Hubert gone. Hopefully Ferdinand hadn’t heard her.

“What are you doing up?” Marianne glanced guiltily back at Ingrid’s room where Ingrid had come to the door and was looking equally worried herself.

“Oh I just thought I’d take a stroll.” Hilda said blithely.

“A stroll?” Marianne repeated, confused.

“In the middle of the night.” Ingrid picked up, her voice deadpan.

“Sure, it’s the best time to I find.” Hilda lied and even she wouldn’t have believed herself if she heard that.

“Right.” Ingrid certainly didn’t believe her.

“Is everything all right, Hilda?” Marianne asked, stepping onto the bottom stair to squint up at her.

“I’m fine, Marianne.” Hilda waved off her concern. “I just-” She stopped as she remembered her dream. “I just needed the fresh air.” She finally said truthfully. Then turned on the prowl, “What are you both doing up?” Hilda asked, making sure she sounded oblivious and like she hadn’t heard them talking just a minute ago.

“We were discussing riding techniques.” Ingrid would have made the worst kind of spy because her eyes kept darting everywhere and she shuffled on her feet awkwardly.

“Y-yes.” Marianne said, also suddenly taking an interest in every corner in the hallway.

“Right.” Hilda said in the exact same way Ingrid had when she hadn’t believed Hilda’s lie. “Well,” She stretched and faked a yawn. “I think it’s time to get my beauty sleep. That’s a key step in looking cute in the mornings.” She paused before she opened her door. “Did you want to join me for breakfast, Marianne?”

“Breakfast sounds nice.” Marianne said and looked back at Ingrid almost pleadingly.

“Dorothea’s joining me.” Or would be when Hilda pounded on her door in the morning to make her to.

Both Marianne and Ingrid froze for a second, so quick Hilda almost missed it in the darkness of the hallway.

“I suppose I can make it.” Ingrid said like she’d ever refused a chance to eat since Hilda had known her.

“Excellent! We’ll see you then.” Hilda grinned and filed away the strange reactions to look into later.

Ferdinand’s door banged open making all of them jump.

“I beg of you, as nobles with the utmost respect for others, please go to sleep.” He said, running a hand through his hair as he blearily stared at them all.

“Whoops, sorry Ferdinand.” Hilda looked back at Marianne with a wink, “Forgot you need your beauty sleep too. See you in the morning!”

She waved to Marianne and Ingrid and shot Ferdinand an apologetic look and then ducked back inside. It might not have been the fresh air she was looking for but at least she got a breakfast date out of it.

* * *

“Dorothea!” She practically yelled the next morning, hiding another yawn behind her hand. “You need to get up and you need to get up now if you want enough time to look nice before we meet Marianne and Ingrid for breakfast.”

Dorothea’s door cracked open and she stared at Hilda. “Do I want to know how you managed that?”

“Um, I can get anything.” Hilda stated, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

Dorothea raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, just shutting her door and coming out a few minutes later looking impeccably dressed as always. Hilda almost envied how quick she’d been.

They made their way to the dining hall which was emptier than usual that morning. Only Felix, Caspar, Raphael, and Leonie were there. Hilda waved at them brightly but their food to an empty table, drumming her fingers on its wooden surface as they waited.

“So I heard something interesting last night.” Hilda began and explained her late night discovery. “I’m just not sure what they were talking about. Marianne isn’t the kind to gossip.”

“Ingrid hardly is either.” Dorothea pursed her lips in thought. “Feels like we’re missing something.” She looked a little queasy, “You don’t think there’s someone else they’re interested in, do you?”

“No way!” Hilda refuted, sulking at that. “We definitely would have heard about it. It’s hard to keep anything quiet here.”

At least everyone else seemed to know that Hilda and Dorothea had their own interests in Marianne and Ingrid. Hilda suspected that Mercedes had told Annette and Annette hadn’t been able to keep it to herself, not that Hilda could blame her. She might have done the same in Annette’s position.

Dorothea broke off briefly when Bernadetta walked in, waving over to her and Bernadetta hesitantly waved back but then scurried off to the corner with her pens and papers.

“At least she’s coming out of her room for meals now, that’s better than it was five years ago.” Ingrid said as she approached the table and greeted Dorothea with a warm smile like Hilda wasn’t even there. “Good morning.”

“Ingrid! You’re looking lively this morning.” Dorothea leaned in as Ingrid set her food down and took her seat across from Dorothea. “Any plans for the day?”

“Just training.” Ingrid replied and scooted over a bit when Marianne took a seat next to her.

“Then you’re free for lunch?”

“We haven’t even gotten breakfast yet, Dorothea.” Ingrid said, amused. “But I already promised Sylvain and Felix I’d join them,” She continued, “Or rather, made them agree to join me. You’d think those two would have grown up in five years but apparently not.” Ingrid sighed a long suffering sigh. “You’re welcome to come however.”

“What is with you and lunch?” Hilda muttered to Dorothea under her breath and then shot Marianne a bright smile.

“She likes food, I’m working with what I know.” Dorothea said back to just her.

“Morning Hilda, Dorothea.” Marianne greeted them. “Did you end up sleeping okay, Hilda?”

“Probably not as good as Linhardt but I managed.” She hadn’t had anymore nightmares so really last night was a win. “I’ll just tell the professor I’m too tired to train today. I think I’m better helping out in town handing out supplies. Did you want to come, Marianne?”

“Oh, Dorte is getting re-shoed today. Sorry Hilda but I want to be there for him.” Marianne gave her an apologetic smile and Hilda’s shoulders fell.

How was it she was still losing to that horse?

“I’ll join you today, Hilda.” Dorothea reached over to pat her arm.

Which meant they’d spend the day complaining to each other about how badly things appeared to be going so it was just a regular day at Garreg Mach really.

Marianne looked over at Ingrid and then quickly looked away with an expression that Hilda couldn’t identify. Ingrid merely smiled tightly at them.

“Have fun.”

* * *

_Dear Holst,_

_I don’t suppose you’d care to request some horses from the monastery could you? Or one specific one. I need all the help I can get._

_Xoxo,_

_Hilda_

_P.S. yes I’m using our Hero’s Relic. The professor is making me; do you know how badly it clashes with my hair?_

* * *

The cathedral wasn’t the main place where Hilda spent her time. Granted she’d peeked in now and then when she was student, mostly because Marianne certainly had spent a lot of time there, but praying to the goddess wasn’t something she did on a daily basis.

Marianne still did which was why Hilda had popped her head in, thinking that Marianne might have ducked in there after their latest battle on Gronder Field. To her surprise Marianne wasn’t there but Ingrid was, staring ahead at the broken statues in a vigil that was all her own. Hilda did the only thing she could think of.

She got Dorothea.

“Ingrid?” Dorothea’s voice echoed in the chambers of the church.

Ingrid jumped, caught completely off guard and whirled around to face her. From her spot hidden by the door Hilda could only just see the leftover tears on her face that Ingrid scrubbed away quickly.

“Ingrid?” Dorothea questioned again, stepping forward, her voice laden with worry. “What’s going on?”

“Ah Dorothea. Sorry about this.” Ingrid gave her a weak smile. “I was just…lost in thoughts.”

“Well they can’t have been good ones to be lost in.” Dorothea frowned at her.

“It’s just…I once thought I’d swear my loyalty to Dimitri. Die serving him as a worthy knight.” Ingrid’s voice turned bitter. “But I left him and he died alone.”

Hilda winced at the memory of seeing Dimitri die. It’d been a hollow death and one that had haunted her dreams for the past few nights.

“That isn’t on you.” Dorothea assured her. “Even if you were by his side there still may have been nothing you could do. We all saw him there. He was different. Granted I never knew him well but…”

“You’re right. He wasn’t the Dimitri I grew up with.” Ingrid said and wiped away more tears that had sprang up. “I still feel like I could have done something. That I should have done something. He deserved more from me.”

“You can’t serve a king that only serves ghosts, Ingrid.” Dorothea said softly, raising a hand to press her thumb to Ingrid’s cheek and wipe a tear away herself. “Not when we all have our own ghosts to deal with.”

“Please don’t tell Ashe or Annette there’s ghosts around.” Ingrid joked, a sliver of humour returning to her.

Dorothea pulled her hand away as she laughed, a delighted noise that they hadn’t heard much of in the past few months. Ingrid’s smile grew at the sight of it, the haunted look in her own eyes fading just a little.

“Remind me not to take either of them to the opera then. Ghosts make for wonderful drama’s to sing about.” Dorothea said when her laughter died down.

“I noticed you don’t sing as much anymore.” Ingrid commented, reaching out for one moment like she was going to take Dorothea’s hand but then pulling back.

“Hardly use for a singer during war.” Dorothea’s smile was a brittle as her tone.

“Ah.” Ingrid’s shoulders fell at Dorothea’s declaration. “I miss it- that is – I missed you. I missed it because it was a part of you.” Ingrid took a deep breath and recentered herself. “I missed you.” She ended up saying again, softer that time. “I’ve said it before but House Galatea is always welcome to you. War or no war.”

Dorothea’s eyes were suspiciously wet as she blinked and sucked in a breath. “Thank you, Ingrid. You don’t know what that means to me.”

Ingrid reached over to take one of her hands in both of hers. “You deserve it, Dorothea.”

Hilda ducked out at that moment, feeling a little bad for eavesdropping at such a heartwrenching moment. Dorothea would tell her about it later anyway.

She waited idly for them both to leave the cathedral, watching as Ingrid offered Dorothea another smile and Dorothea returned it. Ingrid spotted Hilda first and her smile fell, replaced by a guilty look though Hilda couldn’t fathom why. She scurried away quickly after that, leaving the two of them standing there.

“Dorothea~” Hilda said in a sing song voice, refusing to take advantage of her in that moment and just looking to cheer her up. “The dining hall has vegetable stir fry on today and it looks _so_ good.”

Dorothea shot her a bemused look, seeing right through Hilda as usual. “I suppose I’m up for it. I’ll admit that talk did me a world of good.”

“It sounded good. What I heard of it at least.” Hilda admitted. It was useless trying to hide the fact that she’d listened in to part of it after all. She paused and looked over at Dorothea. “I know we’re going to be successful this time and all but if anything doesn’t work out with Ingrid or you ever need it, House Goneril is open for you too. Just don’t blame me if Holst smothers you while trying to take care of you, he’s just like that.”

She bumped her hip against Dorothea’s, grinning widely when Dorothea laughed.

“I suppose you want to hear the rest of what we talked about then?” Dorothea said, the humour back in her voice.

“Absolutely!” Hilda exclaimed. “Did she kiss you? It sure looked like she was going to.”

“Sadly not. Though I was wrapped in her warm embrace.” Dorothea played along. “Or rather, she was wrapped in mine. It’s hard not to hug someone after they just admitted you’d always have a place with them.” She looked melancholic for a moment. “I’m used to not having one.”

“I notice I didn’t get a hug.” Hilda joked just to break that sad look again.

“Don’t you have delicate petals I shouldn’t crush?” Dorothea smirked at her. “I bet Marianne has a soft enough touch.”

“She really does…” Hilda agreed, sighing in appreciation. “And I bet Ingrid got all flustered when you hugged her.”

“Maybe.” Dorothea was still grinning. “I don’t think she’s quite used to it but I’ll get her there.”

“Oh no,” Hilda groaned suddenly. “I’m going to have to hear about Ingrid hugging you for weeks now aren’t I?”

“A heavy burden to bear.”

* * *

Ever since Marianne had returned from the woods with their professor there was a lightness in her eyes. Like a burden had been lifted and Marianne could finally breath again.

Hilda was a little, just a little, jealous the professor had put it there but was even more jealous that when they’d gone Marianne had taken Ingrid with her and not Hilda.

Dorothea had stared at her incredulously when she’d complained about that.

“Fine I’m a lot jealous.” Hilda said and crossed her arms. “I thought we were getting along again!” Hilda couldn’t keep the hurt out of her voice. “What happened?” She dropped her arms to the table in the dining hall and then buried her face in them.

Dorothea patted her shoulder in her condolences but stopped, making Hilda look up and yelp when she saw Marianne standing there.

Marianne hesitated, her eyes flickering between the two of them, before she took a breath. “Hilda, do you have a minute?”

“For you I have all the time.” Hilda jumped up and walked around the table to Marianne’s side. She led them outside, towards the empty greenhouse. Or she was hoping it would be empty, clearly Marianne wouldn’t like an audience.

Maybe the goddess really was up there hearing her because it was mercifully empty.

“What did you need Marianne?” Hilda asked, rocking back and forth on her feet while trying to sound nonchalant.

Marianne’s bravery was clearly crumbling. “It’s nothing. Nevermind, I’m sorry to take up your time like this…”

“Marianne.” Hilda reached out to catch her wrist before she left but was sure to hold loosely enough that Marianne could get free if she wanted to. “It’s okay; if you don’t want to talk we don’t have to. If you do, I’m here. I promise.”

Marianne hadn’t turned to look at her but the intake of air sounded suspiciously wet. “It’s about my crest.” She said finally when a minute had passed. She hadn’t pulled her arm away and under Hilda’s fingers it trembled a little.

Hilda slid her hand down so she was holding on to Marianne’s hand instead and waited patiently despite that she was dying to know what was going on.

“I used to think I was cursed.” Marianne continued. “I always thought it was best not to get close to people. My parents…my father always said to stay away from people so they didn’t get hurt.”

“That’s silly.” Hilda couldn’t help but say and winced at her phrasing. “You’re not cursed Marianne. And closing yourself off like that would just be feeding into it.”

“I know that now.” Marianne said and turned to look at her, with her free hand she scrubbed at her eyes, trying to get the tears free. “The professor helped me see that.”

Hilda pulled out one of her embroider handkerchiefs to give to Marianne with an encouraging smile. “On that mission you went on?”

Marianne nodded as she dabbed at her eyes. She still hadn’t released Hilda’s other hand but Hilda hardly minded. “I’m sorry I didn’t take you. I was worried. That if you went you might have fallen to the curse. I thought it took everyone I cared for away from me.”

“Oh.” Hilda said, feeling a little like she’d been hit in the gut by the declaration. “But you took the professor and Ingrid!”

Marianne looked guilty at that, her eyes darting away. “Ingrid saw me saddling up a horse for the mission, she refused to let me go alone.”

Of course she had, Ingrid was a noble knight who saw someone in trouble and had to help. Dorothea would certainly love to hear about that. She’d probably convince Ashe some story had to be written about Ingrid. Bernadetta would write it and then Sylvain would gush over it to everybody.

“And the professor was there when I decided I needed to go.” Marianne explained.

“Oh.” Hilda said again for lack of anything better to. She looked over Marianne who despite having red rimmed eyes from crying looked better than she had in a long time. “Are you all right?”

“Yes.” Marianne smiled, something about it freer than it had been and it made her look all the more beautiful. “I am.”

“Oh.” Hilda breathed out and she really needed to be more eloquent but all the words just seemed to fail her around Marianne.

Of course actions worked just as well she thought as she pulled Marianne in for a hug. The temptation to twist to the side and pull Marianne into a kiss instead could wait.

* * *

_Dear Holst,_

_Would it kill you to actually tell me how you’re doing, I don’t want to hear about your recent skirmishes! Boring._

_We’ve started the march for Enbarr. I’d like to say this feels like an ending but something tells me the work isn’t over yet. Don’t worry, I’m fine. I have to sleep on the ground in a tent but I’m fine. Dorothea’s sharing with me. I tried to get Marianne to but she told me that she didn’t want to get in the way; I wasn’t sure what that meant._

_At least she talks to me more these days. I won’t tell you the whole story but needless to say that thing that was bothering her isn’t so much anymore. I don’t kiss and tell._

_Mostly because I haven’t even kissed her yet, it’s so unfair._

_I know we’re going to be fine because we have the professor and all our friends on our side but just in case, I love you dear brother._

_I’ll see you when this war is over and please don’t wear your armour when I do. It looks so bad on you._

_Xoxo,_

_Hilda_

* * *

Next to her Dorothea shivered by the fire but whether it was from the cold or the reminder that tomorrow they’d attack Hilda wasn’t sure.

“Here.” Ingrid said, detaching her cloak from her armour and draping it around Dorothea’s shoulders. “You should take care of yourself.” She took the seat next to Dorothea.

Dorothea’s hands clasped the cloak tightly and she leaned in against Ingrid, resting her head on Ingrid’s shoulder. “Thank you, Ingrid.”

“N-no problem.” Ingrid stammered out and then hesitated before wrapping an arm around Dorothea.

Hilda idly wondered how much trouble it would be to get a cloak and pull the same thing with Marianne. From the corner of her eyes she could see Marianne staring into the fire, sitting on the other side of Hilda.

Hilda reached out, resting her hand on top of Marianne’s.

“We’ll be okay.” She promised, making she her voice didn’t falter at all.

Marianne didn’t move away, instead turning towards her and nodding. “We’ll be okay.” She echoed and Hilda swallowed hard because in that moment it felt like the perfect time to just lean in for a kiss.

Every moment with Marianne was perfect for it and Hilda was wasting them.

After, she told herself, after tomorrow she’d do something.

They would have the time.

* * *

“‘Those who Slither in the Dark’?” Hilda scoffed. “Hubert shouldn’t have been allowed to name things.”

“He never was one for clever nicknames. That was more my job.” Dorothea said.

They were back to marching towards yet another battle, hardly able to savour what they had won. It meant all plans to talk to Marianne were unfortunately shelved too.

Hilda huffed and looked over at Marianne who was riding Dorte and leaning down to pat his neck with affection.

“Stop glaring at the horse, Hilda.”

“Never.”

* * *

Everything looked bright, Hilda thought when she woke the morning after the fight with Nemesis. She stared at her ceiling with a sense of peaceful satisfaction, reluctant to get up.

Outside her door the noise grew as the rest of the monastery woke that day; everyone sounded exhausted but happy and Hilda was glad she’d pre-planned for that feast Claude wanted at the end of the war because otherwise she’d have been even busier yesterday.

She shut her eyes and let the morning mostly go on without her; after all she deserved the rest.

A knock on her door made her sigh. It appeared she wouldn’t be allowed to just laze about, it was hard being so in demand.

Hilda opened it to see Dorothea on the other side, a determined expression on her face.

“Well this should be good.” Hilda said idly as she let Dorothea in.

“Today.” Dorothea answered, “We need to talk to them today. And actually talk to them.”

“Can we skip telling Claude he was ever right in that advice, his head’s already too big now with having won against Edelgard and Nemesis.” Hilda groaned and flopped on her bed. “You’re right though. I’m worried that Marianne will leave soon.”

“I know Ingrid wants to return to Galatea as soon as she can.” Dorothea said and Hilda’s bed dipped as she sat next to her.

“And you’re just hoping she’ll bring back a beautiful bride with her.” Hilda snickered and then sobered up a little. “She’ll be lucky you know.” Hilda sat up and nudged Dorothea’s shoulder with her own.

“Marianne will be too. Do you intend to take her back to Goneril or will you be living on Edmund land?” Dorothea teased.

“And make Marianne have to put up with my brother? I’m sharing her title.” Hilda said with a certainty she wished she fully felt.

“Shall we get ready then?”

“To the most important battle of our lives!”

“Here, here.”

* * *

Dorothea looked stunning. Hilda knew that for a fact because she had taken a lot of time to make sure Dorothea’s make up was perfect.

Her own was of course equally perfect and her nails had been redone.

Now all they had to do was find their targets.

“Dorothea!”

Or Ingrid could find them. They both turned to see Ingrid standing in front of the dining hall, her face flushed both from the cold air and the excitement that lay over the monastery.

Her face fell a little when she noticed Hilda but she was quick to return to a smile. “I’m surprised to see you both here; I thought you’d be celebrating in town.”

“I prefer to celebrate the important things with the people who matter to me.” Dorothea said as they walked towards her. “Which is why I was hoping you’d join me for lunch.”

Hilda dropped her face into her hands. “I thought this was supposed to be going better.”

“Hush,” Dorothea told her and then faced Ingrid. “So, lunch?”

Ingrid glanced over at Hilda instead of answering her, making Hilda tilt her head and try to figure out why she was looking at her when clearly Dorothea was the one who wanted her attention. Suddenly Ingrid’s shoulders fell and then she sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re…sorry?” Dorothea repeated, confused.

“Not to you, though I owe you an apology as well.” Ingrid bowed suddenly at Hilda. “I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you Hilda, it was childish of me to retain my jealousy just because you were going out with Dorothea.”

“What.” Dorothea said in deadpanned incredibility.

“What.” Hilda said in the exact same tone a beat later.

Ingrid straightened up, looking miserable. “I’d like to start over.” Ingrid swallowed. “Though I understand it if you haven’t seen my behaviour worth forgiving.”

“I’d like to start over with this conversation because I’m lost.” Hilda said. “You think Dorothea and I are dating?”

Ingrid’s eyes flickered between them. “Yes?” She said though it sounded like a question.

Dorothea looked over at Hilda in complete disbelief.

“You know Hilda,” Dorothea began. “I’m beginning to think I was wrong all those years ago. We can’t help each other. Ingrid.” She turned to face Ingrid. “I’m not dating Hilda.”

“You’re not dating Hilda.” Ingrid echoed numbly and Hilda would have laughed at the dumbstruck expression she wore if she wasn’t feeling blindsided herself. Her eyes widened, “You’re not dating Hilda!” She repeated and her mouth fell open. “Oh Saints,” Ingrid groaned. “I’m such a fool.”

“No you’re not.” Dorothea dissuaded quickly. “I’ve been a fool. I never told you that I wasn’t just flattering you for the purposes of flirting but because I genuinely saw you that way. And I don’t just want to marry you-”

“You don’t?” Hilda snorted in amusement.

“I just…would like to be with you. If you’d have me that is. I don’t have anything to offer-”

“Of course you do Dorothea.” Ingrid interrupted this time. “Your time is worth more to me than anything anyone else could offer.”

“Oh Ingrid.” Dorothea’s face turned pink.

“If you don’t kiss her now I’ll do it for you because _that_ was a good line.” Hilda said and put her hands on her hips.

Hilda should have had some decency to look away when Dorothea took a step forward at the same time Ingrid did to in fact kiss her. Instead she just squealed and clapped in delight, laughing when they parted the kiss to both look at her in annoyance.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Hilda said to Ingrid. “I’ve heard so much about your hair.”

“Oh like you’ve been any better.” Dorothea muttered to her.

“I still feel like I’ve messed this all up by assuming you two were dating for all these years.” Ingrid sighed.

“You can pay it back to me by proposing again.” Dorothea teased, her hands still on Ingrid’s waist.

“I wasn’t proposing then!” Ingrid was definitely not red in the face because of the weather anymore. “It was just- oh nevermind.” She stepped out of Dorothea’s grasp to offer her an arm. “How about I start with lunch?”

“Finally.” Dorothea sighed out; smiling so fondly at Ingrid that Hilda couldn’t help but smile at the both of them.

“Wait!” Hilda blurted out as she realized something. “Does Marianne think we were dating too?”

Ingrid paled. “Oh dear. We shared that assumption over the years, Hilda, I’m so sorry.”

Hilda was already running for the stables.

* * *

“Marianne!” Hilda called out, practically skidding to a stop in front of her and knocking Marianne’s hand away from Dorte to grasp it in her own.

“H-Hilda?” Marianne asked, blinking in surprise.

“I’m not dating Dorothea.” Hilda said, slightly out of breath because of how fast she’d run.

“You’re…not?” Marianne’s eyes widened as she processed the news. It was then that Hilda noticed she was wearing the hairclip that Hilda had made for her in her hair and she was wearing the perfume that Hilda had sent her.

“I’m not.” Hilda said and pulled Marianne a little closer to her. She could almost see her own reflection in Marianne’s lovely blue eyes. “And I don’t want to date her. I want to be with you.”

Marianne’s breathing stuttered, gusting against Hilda’s cheek. “Me?”

She blamed Dorothea and Ingrid for her impatience with this conversation; really she couldn’t do it again not when she was practically bursting for Marianne to understand her completely.

Instead of answering she leaned up to brush her lips against Marianne’s, just a simple graze that made her own breath get caught in her throat as she pulled back.

“You.” Hilda confirmed as she rested her forehead against Marianne’s.

“Oh.” Marianne’s eyes lit up and she leaned down enough that Hilda could practically feel her smile against Hilda’s lips, just a hairsbreadth away.

Hilda had no intention of leaving room for the goddess, Rhea owed them anyway.

She kissed Marianne again; closing her eyes to take in the moment, when she drew back Marianne followed and breathlessly continued the kiss. She let go of Marianne’s hand to throw her arms around Marianne’s neck and nuzzled Marianne’s cheek when Marianne pulled back to breath.

“Hilda,” Marianne giggled at the sensation. “I love you.”

“Aw you beat me to it!” Hilda mock complained. “Because I wanted to say I love you first!”

“You did?”

“Of course I did.” Hilda inched away so she could meet Marianne’s eyes. “You’re the only one I want to put the effort in for. So I want to work to make you happy. I love you, Marianne.”

Marianne didn’t answer with words much to Hilda’s delight.

“Dorothea’s going to sing at our wedding.” Hilda said when they finally parted again. “And I guess my brother can be there. I bet the professor could walk us both down the aisle.”

“W-wedding?” Marianne stammered and then sighed in exasperation. “Hilda!”

Hilda grinned widely, “Maybe we should just elope.”

“Hilda!”

“Though I guess that would mean we’d miss the dance and I _so_ want to dance with you.”

Marianne’s gaze softened, “I’d like that.”

“Or we could just dance now.” Hilda stepped back, sliding her hand down Marianne’s arm to grasp her hand.

“There’s no music.”

“We can make our own.” Hilda assured her and Marianne must have loved her because she then started humming and reached out to rest her other hand on Hilda’s hip.

Behind her Dorte snorted and Hilda resisted the urge to stick out her tongue while Marianne wasn’t looking.

She supposed she could learn to live with the horse, for Marianne’s sake.

Because she loved her.

And Marianne loved her back.

* * *

_Dear Holst,_

_Guess what dearest brother! Marianne and I are officially together now. We’re also eloping and there’s nothing you can do about._

_Xoxo_

_Hilda von Edmund_

_P.S. Just kidding~_

* * *

Epilogue

Garreg Mach may have been more run down than Holst remembered it but the halls hadn’t changed that much since his time there. He turned another corner, nostalgic in his own mind when a voice broke through his thoughts.

“Hilda?! When did you cut your hair? And…get…taller? Oh!”

He turned around to see a tall wavy haired brunette standing in front of him, her arm was linked through a blond woman’s who wore armour and was gaping at him.

“General Holst!” The blonde exclaimed and tried to bow while not letting go of the other woman’s arm. “It’s an honor to meet you! What you’ve done in your battles at Fodlan’s Locket is exceptional, I’ve studied your techniques in our strategies class and-”

“You’re Hilda’s brother?” The brunette interrupted, her eyebrows raised in surprise. “I thought you’d be shorter.”

Holst laughed, “You must be Dorothea and Ingrid. I’ve heard about you from Hilda’s letters.”

“Only good things I imagine.” Dorothea said with a laugh of her own. “Are you looking for her? She should be in her room.”

“Actually I was looking for a Marianne von Edmund.” Holst said and adopted his sternest older brother look. “I was hoping to discuss something with her.”

Dorothea narrowed her eyes in warning and Holst had seen seasoned generals that didn’t have that cold disdain look down. “I do hope that you’re only here to discuss Alliance business with her.” Dorothea’s voice was as cold as her gaze, clearly ready to defend her friend.

“You’re as delightful as Hilda said.” Holst clasped Dorothea on the shoulder. “I suspect this talk will be nothing but good.”

“We can take you to the stables, that’s where she should be.” Ingrid said politely but she too had adopted a suspicious gaze.

It was no wonder that Hilda was doing fine at Garreg Mach with friends like these to protect her and a part of Holst that was wound in worry released itself in his chest.

He followed them slowly to the stables, ignoring their glances back at him and pleasantly smiling ahead.

* * *

“Hilda!”

Hilda jumped as Holst burst into her room with a confused looking Marianne, a bemused Dorothea, and a slightly starstruck Ingrid behind him.

“Holst?!” Hilda gaped at her brother. “What are you doing here?!”

“You can’t marry Marianne.” Holst said cutting straight to the heart of things.

“Excuse me?” Hilda drew herself up and clenched her hands into fists and for someone who didn’t like to fight Holst knew very well that she was seconds away from it.

“Um,” Marianne stepped in front of him, blocking Hilda from view; her hands shook a little as she did. “Hilda and I haven’t discussed marriage yet.” Marianne’s voice was soft but determined. “But I love her, she’s good for me. I care for her in a way I haven’t anyone before, so please.” Marianne straightened up, “I’d ask that you don’t try to separate us. I know that you expect a lot from Hilda and I believe there’s so much she can achieve. I’d only like to be there with her as she does.”

“Marianne…” Hilda reached out to touch Marianne’s back, digging her hands in the fabric of her dress and pulling her towards her as Hilda went to rest her forehead against Marianne’s back. “Marianne.” She said again, her tone reverent.

“See.” Holst shook his head with a grin. “She’s too good for you Hilda. You can’t marry her.”

“Oh shut up Holst.” Hilda huffed at him. “I knew we should have just eloped.”

“Y-you meant that?” Marianne stuttered, her eyes wide and she tried to look back at Hilda with no avail.

“Also we’re adopting Dorothea.” Holst continued.

“Oh finally,” Hilda wrapped her arms around Marianne and peeked out over her shoulder. “A sibling I actually like.”

“I take it back; marry Marianne so I can get a sister in law who I’ll like.”

“Ugh, don’t you have some battle to fight or something? Go away, Holst.”

“Make me Hilda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got to the end and see this, thank you for reading. somehow this turned into the longest thing I've ever written and it's very clear why I don't do that often

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
